Pale Rider
by Machiavelli Clausewitz
Summary: Everyone knows that the Mado family is one of the top ghoul investigator families in Japan. When Kureo Mado's kidnapped son turns up after 6 years questions are asked, such as what happened to him. Those that knew him prior to his disappearance feel something is off, but no one can quite place what. What this lost son doesn't say in fear of his life is that he is no longer human.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction: With an OC (sorry canon fans)**

 **This is my first time ever doing this.**

 **Please review if you have any ideas or thoughts on where you think the story is going. I have already started the second chapter and believe that if the plot is solid I will continue for awhile.**

 **Special Thanks to: Simplewriting for convincing me to publish this and reviewing over my work.**

 **"" = speaking**

 **'' = inner thoughts of the character**

 **Slanted text text means that is what the person is reading.**

* * *

The boy looked up at the Wednesday night sky. He prefered the night over the day on almost all occasions. In the night it's easy to hide, to not be seen... and to hunt. But the boy was doing none of that this night. Instead he was standing outside of a door that he hadn't been in front of for six years. The boy took one last look at the sky before he walked up to the door and knocked. After a short wait, which seemed like an eternity the door was opened by Kureo Mado.

The boy could see the look of utter shock on Kureo's face. From inside the house a voice said, "Who is it father?" Kureo said nothing and as the seconds turned into minutes the boy could hear the clacking of heels on hardwood. Soon he could see Akira Mado standing next to her father, mouth agape.

The boy was the first to speak. "It's been a long time, hasn't it." Akira rushed out to embrace the boy, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I can't believe it's you, Gure! We searched for you for years, but we could never find you!" The boy, who rarely showed emotions, began to cry.

"You should come in… it is you home to after all son." Said Kureo, who was desperately trying to hold his usual cold persona about him and not break down like his children had, but he was failing. The family fractured for six long years was finally whole again.

-3 hours later-

Akira had gone to bed as she had an exam in the academy the next day, and it was just Kureo and Gure left awake in the house. Kureo was the first to start the conversation. "What happened to you? You seem to be changed, but I can't just put my finger on it."

"I don't want to get into it father, not now… perhaps not ever. I've gone through some things over the past few years. Hardships best meant to be forgotten." Was the grim response Gure gave.

Kureo was a little shocked, he wasn't prepared for the sweet boy he once knew to look so sad when he spoke. Kureo decided to drop the string of questioning he had started. "Are you at least alright phisically?" Questioned Kureo, he had to at least make sure his son was healthy.

"To be honest I haven't seen a doctor in six years, so that's hard to say." Chuckled Gure, obviously trying to lighten the dark mood that had set in.

"I think it would be best if we discuss this more in depth at a better time, you seem to be getting tired." To be honest it was actually Kureo who was the one getting tired, he hadn't stayed up socializing with anyone like this for a long time and was out of practice. "Sure, sounds good with me" was Gure's response, it was normal for him to be up all night, but than again Gure hadn't had a night where the terrors didn't wake him in a long time.

-Kureo POV-

Gure got up to make a bed for himself, much to the insistence of Kureo who despised the idea of Gure going back to the apartment he reserved. After all, his family had just reunited and he didn't want it split again. Kureo went to his room for the night. Before he went to bed, however, he needed to make a phone call. Kureo knew that his son had said it in a joking tone, but Kureo wanted to make sure that his son was indeed healthy, so he made a call to the Mado's doctor and scheduled an appointment for the next day. Kureo also could tell that Gure didn't want to open up to him about what had happened while he was gone. With this in his mind Kureo sent an email message to his old friend Kishou Arima to see if he could find anything of Gure's past.

-Morning Kureo POV-

Kureo woke up to the sound of frying eggs and sizzling bacon on the griddle. He looked at the clock next: 7:05AM. It was early for Akira to making breakfest. Kureo then remembered what took place last night and a smile formed on his face as he remembered he had his son back. Kureo got out of bed still wearing his sleep attire and groggily walked to the kitchen. He saw Gure starting to serve the breakfast out on two plates.

"Good morning father" said Akira, who was already at the table.

"Good morning to you both as well. You must have been up early making this Gure." Stated Kureo, who was at the moment wondering why Gure was serving breakfast for only two and not three.

"Good morning Dad. I've already eaten, I am currently on a diet so am trying to watch what I eat. By the way I already got coffee brewing and it should be done in about two minutes." Replied Gure as he set the table for both Akira and Kureo.

"Ahh. So, Gure what are you doing today? Akira has school and I have work. But after that I have set up an appointment with a doctor for a check up later this evening on you, are you okay with that? If so drop by the house around 4:30PM so we can get there in time."

"I'm good with a doctor visit, I should be home by then. I plan on settling back into the city, it's been a long time since I was last here. I have some meetings with schools here as I do plan to stay here with the both of you… if you two are okay with that."

"Of course we are. Oh, speaking of school, can you quiz me over breakfast? I have a test at the academy today." Asked Akira as she got her notes out of her briefcase.

"Sure, you're studying ghoul laws, aren't you?" Inquired Kureo, trying to figure out what he had just gotten himself into as he picked up the review packet Akira handed him.

"Question one, what is the legal classification of a ghoul?"

"Easy one, anything that can produce a kakugan and kagune." Was the quick response by Akira.

"I was under the impression that it was any person that had an RC level of over 100" Was the reply that came from Gure, which surprised the other members of the table.

"Any RC level over 100 and the person has a kakugan and kagune, so both of you are right." Answered Kureo as he read off from the sheet.

"How did you know that? Not many people outside of the Investigator Academy know anything on RC levels, and even less know the specifics on the numbers." Asked Akira, the girl everyone expected to be named Valedictorian.

"... I heard it on the news somewhere." Replied Gure in a flustered voice. "Shoot! Look at the time. I am sorry but I need to go to my first school interview. See you guys latter." Like that Gure rushed out the door.

"That was interesting, who knew he was aware of RC levels. Hell, I know some amateur investigators who are confused on those classifications." Said Kureo after Gure had left.

"Yes, that does seem odd." Was the distant reply from Akira.

-Gure POV-

'Stupid stupid stupid! I know better than to say terms like that around people.' Gure was walking briskly towards the apartment that he had rented. His plans for the day most certainly did not consist of looking for schools. He already knew where he was going and had got accepted the previous week. He had a meeting with a certain ghoul and had to be prepared.

Gure arrived at his apartment building. After a brief talk with the clerk he went up the elevator to his apartment. A penthouse suite better describes the apartment that Gure had, it was at the top of the building and was comprised of the entire floor. He had rented the apartment from his bank account in North Korea, an untraceable account as only a handful of foreigners of knew how to set up such an account with the Communist regime. The main room starred a mahogany table as a center piece with a wooden box currently placed on it. Lining all of the walls of the room were book shelves on subjects ranging from chemistry and biology to economics and law. Closer to the bookshelves were a couple of leather backed chairs and long tables. There were three doors that branched out from the main room, after walking to the one on the left he had entered his bedroom, but this wasn't the goal. Instead his goal was the room adjoining the bedroom, the closet. He went into his closet and put on his already laid out suit. 'One more thing left than I should be good'. The last item on his mental list was the wooden box that was placed on the mahogany table in the center of the room. He smiled to himself as he remembered the contents of the box. 'Ohh yes, Shu should easily become my puppet once I let him have a taste of the contents of the box.'

The meeting between Shu and Gure was set up at a neutral location within the 20th ward. It was a small business coffee shop named Anteiku, and from what Gure was told it was run by pro-peace ghouls. Gure got to the shop 30 minutes before the official time of the meeting, as he was informed that Shu liked to get to meetings 15 minutes beforehand, meaning Gure had to get there earlier still to scout the place. Gure was sitting in the back corner of the shop when the waitress walked over to him.

"Excuse me, what would you like to order?"

"What?" Replied Gure, who had spaced out thinking of possible escape routes if things went south.

"I said, what would you like to order." Replied the waitress again, this time slightly annoyed.

"Sorry about that, I would like coffee, black". As the waitress walked off towards the kitchen Gure took a closer look at her, she had short blue hair and walked with an air of confidence. Once more he took in the people of the shop, none of them were looking his way and better still, none were human judging by the fact they all had only ordered coffee and smelled heavily of some perfume to mask another, darker smell.

A man with blue hair and wearing a business suit stepped into the shop, "Well, well well. You must that annoying person who kept pestering me about a meeting!"

"You must be Shu Tsukiyama then" was the calm response by Gure.

"Indeed I am. I am glad that you know who I am, but I do not know who you are. That is very bad manners indeed." Scoffed the person named Shu.

"Well, Mr Tsukiyama, my name shouldn't concern you as long as we stay on the right foot. If you must call me something just call me Ghost. Moving onto business, I would like to request that, as a start of partnership, I would like it if none of your people touch any of the Mado family." Said Gure in a calm, almost bored tone.

"That's quite presumptuous of you. I refuse." Scoffed Shu as he got up to leave for the door.

"You don't even know what I have to offer yet, Mr. Gourmet." Said the unfazed Gure.

"Like you would have anything to offer me!" Taunted Shu.

"Ohh, but I do. See this box that I have by my chair?" Replied Gure in an amused voice.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Inside it is a very rare and expensive wine, one that I am sure you have never tasted in this country."

"Wine! That stuff makes me sick!" Shouted Shu, making it easy for everyone in the store to hear what was going on.

"You see, this wine isn't made of alcohol and grapes like the other wines you have tasted. This wine is fermented blood that has aged just shy of two centuries." Was the calm reply that Gure made, unfazed with the fact the entire store was silent so as to more easily eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You have my attention. I want a taste… and I want to know who's blood it is!" Cried the now _ Shu.

"As you wish." Gure opened the box and pulled out a wine bottle with the seal of what appeared to be a bat with large fangs. Also inside the box was one short wine glass for tasting and an engraved corkscrew made of ivory. Gure popped the seal of the bottle and poured the glasses in what appeared to be the most natural movement in the world. "Here you go Mr. Tsukiyama, and as you requested the owner of this exquisite sample belonged to none other than Napoleon Bonaparte. Ohh, if you do doubt me you can always get a DNA check." Before Gure had even finished speaking Shu was smelling the wine to get a feel for the flavor. When he took his first sip his eyes seemed to pop out of his head in shock.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted! It tops coffee and… it's filling as well!" Was the surprised response Shu gave.

"Indeed, and why wouldn't it be, after all, it is blood. Are you ready to accept the deal that I mentioned before, the payment being the remainder of the bottle?" Questioned Gure in a lower tone so as to avoid others attention.

"I am, on the condition that we do more business with these… wines in the future."

"I am sure something can be arranged." Shu protectively put the wine back into the box and scurried out of the shop.

The waitress came back with a look of astonishment on her face. "I've never seen anyone handle Shu like that before. Ohh, here is your coffee"

"Thank you very much." Gure took the cup from the waitress and began to drink. After a short time he stopped drinking to ask the waitress something, "Is it customary to watch a customer drink his coffee?".

"Here at Anteiku whenever there is a new customer one of the staff always observes as the first cup is drunk." Stated the waitress in a well rehearsed manner.

"What an… interesting tradition." Responded Gure as he downed the rest of his coffee. "Tell who ever brewed this that it was fantastic. Could I perhaps get some of the beans for this so I could make this at home?"

"Why thank you, I made that pot. And no, you can not take the beans home, they are only for the coffee served here."

"Fair enough, I can see myself returning in the future, but for now I must be going I have another meeting to get to. Ohh, here's 1120 yen, what goes over is your tip. I appreciate you not stopping the meeting I was having."

"Have a good day!" The waitress called. On that note Gure got up and walked out the door.

Gure had one more meeting to finish before he had to return back home. 'Home, it felt so odd to say.' His next meeting was far more relaxed than then the one he just finished, the only hard part of course being that it was in the 13th ward, across town from where he was. Luckily, taxis do tend to stop for people wearing business suits, so it wasn't hard finding a cab. He told the cabbie to drop him off at a restaurant claiming he was there to find a date, a lie he was able to somehow sell even with the cabbie's annoying questions on the girl. Once dropped off at the restaurant he paid the cabbie and promptly started his walk.

Gure walked for three blocks until he got to the docks. There were many warehouses that lined the docks, but he was only interested in one particular one. He found the warehouse he was searching for without much effort, it was the only one with the picture of a black horse on it. The warehouse appeared run down, but than again, looks are deceptive. To enter the warehouse you needed not a code or key, but a pinprick on the knob, a direct DNA code, impossible to fake. Gure made sure no one was watching as he entered the building. Inside he was met by an entrance secretary, although guard would be a better description as she had a mean looking assault rifle pointed at the door as Gure opened it.

"Greetings Mr. Mado, Mr Grey is expecting you." The secretary tersely said.

"Thank you Sam, new AK I see." Replied Gure with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we were able to secure the prototypes for Russia's new Kalashnikov system, you always notice." Sam said trying to hide her blushing by looking at the CCTV camera feeds on her monitor.

Sam unlocked the door to Gure's right with a key code word that only the entrance secretary personnel know. Gure walked through the open door and came to a long hallway, he knew where he was going as he had been there a few times before, so already knew the layout to get to the conference room.

As Gure entered he was greeted joviality by the man he was there to see.

"How are you doing Gure, I got the message that you wanted to meet." The man seemed to be bursting with excitement as he spoke.

"I'm doing fine Dorian. I want to check up on how the Corporation is progressing with the food." Gure stated calmly.

"Ahh. The synthetic meat production, yes. The production should be up and running in the next week. However, the CCG are still a problem. They don't have any intention of letting us sell to ghouls, a most interesting predicament. If you wish to help speed the process along I am sure that it would make things move smoother." Said a hopeful Dorian.

"Sorry Dorian, I told you I was out last month. I meant it. I'm only here to check on the meat. Thanks for the information as well, that has turned out to be very useful."

"Anything for an old friend from Unit. If that's all then I hope that your plan goes well reconnecting with your family." Said the sincere Dorian.

"Fingers crossed, If you need assistance finding shipping routes for the meat so as to minimize the costs that may occur give me a ring. I won't physically help but I can advise on the odd thing."

After saying their goodbyes Gure began his long walk back the restaurant so he could be picked up by another cab hopefully. It didn't take long for another cabbie to pick him up. This time he went to his apartment complex, he couldn't let his dad see him wearing a suit, he would start to ask questions. Questions weren't bad in theory, but they always end up having the recipient reveal more than they wished, at least that was true with his dad. He changed into casual clothes, those being khaki cargo pants, a white button up shirt and a worn leather jacket. When Gure had finished changing his phone rang, the ringtone was 'Back In Black' by ACDC.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Gure, remember how I said that I was going to meet you at the house before we went to the doctors?"

"Yup, something come up at work?"

"I just have to stay a little latter than expected. Can you come to my office at the CCG headquarters? That way we won't be late."

"Sure, I'll grab a cab there."

"See you soon then."*click*

'Into the lion's den, huh.' It didn't take long to get the the CCG base from Gure's apartment, not that he wanted to make it a regular trip. And so that is how Gure turned up outside the HQ of one of the most militaristic non-military organizations to have ever been conceived. Here he walked, right towards the RC detectors at the entrance of the building. He of course knew the detectors were there, but was far more concerned with the doctor visit later to care much.

"Hello how may I help you" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Kureo Mado's office." Replied Gure.

"You… want to see Mado?" Replied the clerk astonished that anyone would voluntarily go see the creepy investigator outside of his daughter, and this man didn't look like his daughter.

"Of course I want to see him, he is my father after all. Things happened and I've been out of town for awhile. So, where is he?"

"Uhmm. He is on the fourth floor once you get off the elevator take a right and go to the end of the hall. Can't miss it."

"Thank you."

Gure got on the nearest available elevator and clicked the fourth floor button. Before the door closed a man in a grey trenchcoat shoved his arm in. Gure scanned this new man with great curiosity. He recognized the man from a file that he had read, but couldn't quite place the face yet.

"Sorry about that. My boss is leaving soon, I have to turn in my report." Gasped the man wearing the trenchcoat, obviously in a hurry.

"That's fine. What floor do you need?" Gure's hand was already on the buttons ready to push what the man said.

"I need to go to the fourth floor."

"Ahh, same as me."

As the elevator hit the fourth floor both males got off and turned right nearly simultaneously. After some time of walking the investigator made the first move.

"Where are you going, maybe I can help you as it's always a maze in here."

"I was told by the clerk that the person I'm here to meet is at the end of the hall."

"You're here to see investigator Mado?!" The investigator said in shock.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Retorted Gure, now wondering what his father did so that so many people doubted he had any loved ones.

"None at all, just not many people outside of me and his daughter come to see him willingly. By the way, my name's Amon, I am Mr. Mado's partner." Explained the investigator.

"Nice to meet you Amon, I'm Gure Mado, so I guess now both his children see him willingly." Gure shook Amon's hand as he introduced himself, this time in a more friendly tone than before.

"So you're Gure! I was at your funeral. I guess you don't want to hear that do you?" Said Amon abashedly.

"I kind of expected a funeral after six years of being assumed dead and suddenly turning up, must have caused some people's world to flip. By the way, how was my dad today?"

"Well, we patrolled the 7th ward today. He actually seemed really happy today. I think he's really glad that you're back. Here we are!" Amon and Gure entered Kuruo's office.

"Here's the paperwork you asked me to do for today's rounds." Amon said to Kureo as he dropped some folders on top of a stack that was on Kureo's desk.

"Thank you Amon. Gure, thanks for coming! How was your day being interviewed by schools?" Kureo asked as his face brightened once he saw Gure.

"The interviews went great. I will be able to start school as soon as tomorrow if I want. What time was the appointment you set up, I would hate for us to be late." Asked Gure to Kureo.

"You're right, we do have to get a move on it. I'll see you tomorrow Amon."

Kureo and Gure rode a taxi down to the Mado's family doctor. The two Mado's walked into the clinic right as the nurse was calling Gure's name. After saying a quick goodbye to Kureo Gure rushed in with the doctor to get examined.

-Kureo POV-

Once Gure was in with the doctor, Kureo was told to sit in the waiting room. For once Kureo wasn't bored in the waiting room as it gave him time to read the parenting book that he picked up on his way to work that morning. 'Chapter one, for teens make sure that you stay connected. In this time of your child's development the most important thing is to open the lines of communication. Once these are open you child should feel comfortable discussing what is bothering them, this allows you the ability to give advice on any matters that they wish to get advice on.' Kureo began flipping through the book, most of it discussed stuff like homework and things that didn't apply to Gure, until he got to the diet section, 'If you child has an eating disorder the best thing to do is to ask them about it, but don't make it sound like you want them to get fatter. If they still don't seem to be eating you will need to bring them in to see a mental health professional.'

As Gure was let out by the doctor Kureo was thinking of ways to open the communication up with his son. Currently his frontrunning idea was to take Gure on a patrol with him and Amon.

"Mr. Mado, I would like to see you for a moment… alone." Called out the doctor.

"Alright… why alone?" Inquired Kureo.

"Just some standard questions to ask since Gure hasn't been here for awhile. Nothing to be concerned with." The doctor hurriedly replied.

Gure sat down at one of the chairs in the waiting room as Kureo walked with the doctor to his office. The doctor motioned Kureo to sit, then closed the door.

"What questions did you want to ask?" Asked Kureo, as he sat down in a chair across from the doctor.

"To be honest these aren't standard questions at all. Mr. Mado, I have known you for a long time and I think I should tell you the results of the appointment."

"I appreciate that, but wouldn't I be told anyway? I am still his father." Asked Kureo with a perplexed look on his face.

"Normally that would be the case, but your son has requested that his medical files be sealed, and he seems quite serious about that so I would suspect what documents you would see would be censored by him if I did send some over."

"Why would he want to do that!" Voiced Kureo, in a loud almost angry tone.

"I will start off with a synapse of the important things. Firstly your son appears to have great distrust for me and I could see him eyeing the door thinking of escape every once in awhile. I see the look of confusion on your face Mr. Mado. I believe your son may have had some type of bad experience with doctors before. I highly suspect that what ever happened between him and doctors has something to do with the identification numbers on his forearm, there were six digits and seemed quite worn from age. Following what was on his skin I saw tons of scarring. I would say off of a rough estimate that nearly 70% of his body has been scarred in some way either by blades, fire, chemical burns, bullets or shrapnel. Many of his bones seem to have been broken at one time as well, I will have an exact number when the x-rays get done. His eye sight is phenomenal, he was able to go all the way and then some, he is at 30/20." While the doctor was speaking he could see Kureo's face darken. The doctor was under the impression that Kureo knew much of this already, but by the look of the man's face could tell him that this was a surprise.

"How… can I help him?" Stammered Kureo who was visibly appalled of what had happened to his son.

"I would say that physically he is fine now. Mentally, though, he has things to work out. Perhaps being back with his family will help, if what you said about him coming back recently is true. Other than that the only thing I can think of would be a therapist." Said the doctor in a flat tone, he knew that whatever happened to the boy was far, far worse than what his patient had told anyone.

"Thank you for telling me. I will see if he will tell me some of what happened." Was the only reply that Kureo made before he got up and left.

Kureo left the meeting with much to ponder about. As he got to the waiting room he saw Gure reading the Wall Street Journal, something Kureo sensed was natural for his son to do.

"How did the questions go?" Inquired Gure, who for his part doubted they were standard questions.

"They went well, just standard things I had to sign up on since this is our family doctor and you are coming back to him." Was the response Kureo gave, years of lying to ghouls had taught Kureo how to make things believable.

"Okay, what now? Tomorrow is Friday, than the weekend. Do you get the weekend off? We should all do something if so together."

"I get Saturday off, Sunday I do have a shift to do. Speaking of that on Sunday would you like to join me and Amon's patrol? I can get the paperwork done if you want." Stated Kureo Hopefully.

"I would love to, I have never been on a patrol before." Was the eager reply that came from Gure. On that note both Mados left the clinic to find a cab.

"I have… somethings to sort out at home with Akira, would you mind not coming over today?" Tentatively asked Kureo.

"I'm okay with that… we will see each other tomorrow right?" Inquired Gure.

"Yes of course. I just have somethings that I have to finish before you can come live with us." Quickly responded Kureo, he didn't want his son to feel out of place in his own home.

With that Gure's face brightened. Gure knew that Kureo didn't want him over at the house for some reason, but as long as he was still welcome than it was a better than the previous night, where he didn't know if he would even be recognized.

Gure was the first to get a cab. Kureo watched as Gure left. He knew that Akira was going to be furious with him when he tells her that he requested that Gure didn't come home today. But Kureo also had to figure out some of the secrets that Gure had hid, and he had his old friend Kishou Arima coming by the house to drop off his findings in a report.

-Gure POV-

The cab ride to Gure's apartment took twenty minutes. He gave the driver a 1000 yen tip and walked through the front of the building. Gure knew that Kureo would likely have him looked into, infact he was expecting it. He had done his research on everyone that his father and sister interacted with over the past six years. So it came as no surprise when he opened up his computer to find that the investigator who had googled him the most was none other than his father's old friend Kishou Arima. Gure had a pretty good idea of what would be found, after all half the articles on him were written by Gure himself.

Before Gure headed off to sleep he reviewed his transcripts and school briefcase once more. His transcript was for the Investigator Academy, the same one his sister went to. He doubted he would be placed in the same class as her, but if she was as smart as her report said, then there was the possibility that they might. To avoid attention at lunch he had already packed his lunch, this comprised of rice, meat and a small bread roll. Of course all this food was soaked in his favorite sauce beforehand so there was no need to bring it to school, that would lead to a very unique conversation with anyone who requested his seasoning. His briefcase was the standard one that the school supplied. He had spare paper, writing utensils, text books and two things out of the ordinary. The first was a small beat up diary with yellow pages due to age with the inscription 'Project White Horse'. The second item that was out of place was Gure's access card, it was an antique now from his time at Unit. It was a simple key card with his picture and under that picture it stated his clearance level, being ten and a barcode.

Once Gure had made the preparations for the next day that pleased him he got into his night clothes and slipt into his silk sheets. Before he dozed off his phone lit up. Gure groaned as he knew he couldn't fall asleep without reading the message. It was from Akira and simply said, 'Hope you had a good day. Missed you.'

'Love you too. My day was eventful enough for me to be worn out. I'll be going to school tomorrow. Wish me luck :).' Was the response that Gure sent back before shutting off his phone.

On that note Gure fell into a deep sleep. One that until the night before he doubted he would ever have again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Simplewriting for their wonderful job of proofreading.**

 **I did not expect this to be read as much as it has in the short time between my first release and this. Thank you readers for following along. Also, I won't bite, so feel free to review.**

 **I plan making longer fight scenes. The one in this chapter is short as it's meant to show the difference in abilities from Gure to a weak investigator, (Plus the character I created personally pissed me off).**

 **I generally know where I am headed with this story and can see me writing 60,000 plus words easily. After that I already have an idea for my next story, may not be Tokyo Ghoul but it will be dark for sure.**

-Kureo POV-

When Kureo came home Thursday evening he was greeted by the livid Akira.

"Where's Gure?" Hissed Akira in a menacing tone.

"I requested that Gure not come back today, I am getting some information on his past tonight and I know he doesn't want me to find out about it." Responded Kureo in a monotone voice, he had practiced that speech while on the taxi ride over.

"Fine then, I won't tell you what I got on my test then." Akira stated in a spiteful manner.

Kureo knew he would have heard more about the conversation, but at that moment Kishou Arima drove up in his car. Kureo decided to make the smart move and avoid the fight with the livid Akira.

"Kishou, please come inside. I want to know what you found out."

"My pleasure Mr. Mado. I have quite the story to tell you on what I found. Best you two find somewhere to sit, if that is Akira will be joining us?" Inquired Kishou.

"I can't stop her if she does, she's not happy I asked Gure go home without seeing her." Kureo sheepishly responded.

The three people walked into the house. The house itself was quite modest. The entrance stared a hallway with wooden floor boards. The entire house had white wallpaper and was unsurprisingly clean to those who knew the two Mado's at work or school. Kishou walked to a recliner in the living room adjourning the entrance. Akira and Kureo followed suit, sitting on a couch that opposed Kishou. Kishou started the conversation, "I would like to start by saying I did the best that was possible for me to do in this short time, but I think from the very interesting call I had I feel quite confident in stating that if you want any more information on Gure, you will have to ask him yourself… or the head of the CCG. Whichever is easier to convince to tell you."

"What do you mean? I mean I know a day isn't going to have you find everything on someone, there should be more. Plus with the CCG's resources it should be really easy." Akira quizzically asked.

"Let me tell you what I was able to find, than you can make judgement. While I am talking I hate interruptions, so please don't make any." Both Mado's nodded their heads in agreement that they wouldn't interrupt. "I started digging into Gure's past by using the police reports from the area where he was kidnapped. He didn't have any police files… at least none under the name of Gure Mado that I could find. I ran a scan using the CCG's facial recognition software to see what files he was on. The length of the list surprised me and many of them appeared to be military operations judging by the few seconds I saw their names. After the first results of the software loaded up my computer locked down with the message stating I didn't have security clearance. That's when things started to get wild..."

-Kishou POV CCG call earlier that day-

Kishou's phone began to ring as he stared at his computer in shock. Kishou was one of the highest ranking ghoul investigators and he lacked the clearance to get information on a seventeen year old kid. Kishou shook his head trying to unfaze himself before he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Arima, please state why you have looked up this person." Stated a gruff voice on the other side of the line.

"I don't have to answer to a mysterious voice on my phone!" Kishou normally had a very calm demeanor, but today was too weird even for Kishou.

"I am Tsuneyoshi Washuu, director of the CCG. Now you will answer me Mr. Arima."

"... How do I know that you're who you say you are." Doubtfully asked Kishou.

"I don't have all day. I know that your mentor was Kureo Mado. You've had a crush on Akira Mado for the past two years and have tried to write multiple drafts on your computer of a love letter. Most importantly I am the person who has the authority to shut down your computer due to you searching Mr. Gure."

"Okay, you have proved that you are Mr. Washuu. I was looking at information on Gure Mado as a favor for Mr. Mado." Reluctantly stated Kishou.

"Thank you for finally telling me. Here's a tip for with dealing with Gure, DON'T. I would stop your search as I will not allow you to use CCG sources for this endeavour and I know for a fact that Mr. Gure keeps a very low profile online, what sources you do find are probably written by him for you to find."

"Why is Mr. Gure so important to the CCG? Can you at the very least tell me something to tell Mr. Mado. We both know if he gets nothing he will keep looking." Was the only response Kishou could think of where he could get a sliver of information from this talk.

"Fine. Mr. Gure worked for the CCG's parent organization and was ranked very highly in it prior to its implosion. After that he sued the Japanese government and the CCG for malpractice for an amount I won't state. You won't find the case anywhere as it is sealed, also if Mr. Gure talks about what he sued for than his settlement will be voided."

"Thank yo-"

-click-

'Jackass!' Kishou had never spoken to the director before and that this was his first of the director calling him meant that this Gure was a very interesting person indeed. 'I want to meet him' was all that Kishou thought about for the rest of the day.

-Present time at the Mado residence-

Kishou finished summarizing his talk to the Mado's, although he was careful to leave out the part where it was revealed he had a crush on Akira. He looked about the room as he was speaking and he could see that Akira was the most surprised, Kureo seemed to be expecting some dark information to be found.

"Now after that eventful conversation I went to a nearby internet cafe and had to google the rest of the information I found on him. The commissioner was right by saying many of the sources seemed to be created by the same person, whether this was by Gure or not it is impossible to know, either way I will exclude that information. The other best information that I found was off of a photo with Gure and another man. They seemed to be in the countryside in Europe as they were by a castle. The other man was a person by the name of Dorian Grey, he's a high roller investor with the AIIB and also a respected advisor to Asian countries on their ghoul issues. That was all I was able to find, any further questions I don't know the answer to."

Both Mado's were shocked by what Kishou had found. Even Kureo, who knew of Gure's scars, never expected that his history would tie in with the CCG at such a high level. After Kishou's summary he left, claiming he had an early shift at the 20th ward the next day, but his real reason was that he wished to give the two Mado's space to deal with the information he had given them.

Soon after Kishou left both the Mado's were silent. Neither wished to be the first to speak in the earth shattering news they were given. Of the two Kureo knew the best just how important Gure must have been to the Director for him to make a call himself to stop the investigation by Kishou. Kureo never liked the Director as he always seemed like he was playing some game that no one else could see and due to that treated Kureo like a pawn.

Kureo was the first to act. He got up from his seat on the couch, mouth still slightly agape and walked off to his bed. He didn't even change his clothes before hitting the bed. Akira wasn't far behind. She had already completed that day's assignments for the Academy and only changed into her sleep wear before she herself crashed like her father.

-Friday Morning Akira POV-

RING, RING, RING! Akira opened her eyes groggily and opened her phone up to stop the alarm. Akira had to goad herself out of her warm cozy bed. She knew that she would have to hit the showers before her father if she wanted any hot water.

A half hour latter Akira had already for the door. She had yet to see her father this morning, but after what he did last night she had to let it sink in to him that he can't just convince Gure not to come by the house, because he was digging into Gure's past behind his back. Just thinking about last night made her tense with anger. Right now she couldn't think of that. She had heard the rumor that some of her classes were getting a new transfer student and he was said to be quite hot.

One of the bonuses of having an inspector as a father was that he got housing from the CCG. This not only saved on expenses but it meant that her house was quite close to the Investigator Academy. As she walked through the school gate of the school's law complex she heard the five minute bell ring it's menacing sound. Thinking about her father must have made her a little latter than usual. Akira started sprinting down the halls to reach her class on time.

Akira rushed into the room. She didn't have time to notice anything out of the ordinary until she sat in her chair. Her class was in the lecture room that day and it was set up like an auditorium. There were ten rows of gradual incline the further back you were. Each row had thirty chairs that were connected to a desk. After Akira had pulled out her law classes binder and gotten ready to take notes her surroundings struck her.

Akira first noticed that unlike usual, where there was merry chatting going on, all the females were secretly whispering to themselves while sitting towards the back of the room, and all the males were grimacing at the front of the class. When she turned her head to face the front of the room she saw the last person she expected to be standing with the professor at his desk.

*Bing-bong-bong-bing*

"Good morning class. I have here with me the new transfer student" said the professor in his usual monotone voice.

"Salutations fellow students. My name is Gure Mado. I will be starting here for the remainder of our time together and will graduate the same as all of you, unless unforeseen circumstances arrive." Was the calm and collected introduction Gure gave. Gure was dressed in the schools required attire, being a black suit. However he did wear some rather dashing additions with a vibrant red and gold tie that featured a chinese dragon, silver cufflinks and a shimmering silver tie pin.

"Where did you transfer from?!" Squealed one of the girls in the back of the class.

"I was most recently taught at the Pingfang, China CCG branch. They were more into… on the job training you could say" chuckled Gure as he remised on the past.

"You said you last name was Mado. Any relation to the Iron Lady?" Scoffed one of the boys in a dark corner of the classroom. When Akira turned to see who spoke she could only see him hiding behind a binder, not wishing to be seen by her.

"By Iron Lady I take it to mean Akira Mado. Correct?" After waiting some ten seconds without any confirmation Gure continued, "As to whether or not Akira is related to me, the answer is yes. She is my sister. I was gone for the past six years due to some… rather unfortunate happenings and have just recently gotten to see her again."

"Now, I believe that this is enough of an introduction Mr. Mado. Please find a seat… over there." The professor pointed to an open seat behind Akira and to the right of her. This seat seemed quite rigged in Akira's point of view as it was surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were already cooing over their new play thing.

Gure walked up the stairs bringing his briefcase, which he pulled from behind the teacher's desk. When Gure sat down he was immediately berated by questions from the surrounding girls. Normal Akira wouldn't be interested in such trivial small talk, but as this was her brother she hadn't seen in the past six years she was very interested.

"Have you ever dated?" Bluntly stated the girl sitting behind Gure.

"I have never dated, although I was engaged at one time. It has been called off now due to the mother disapproving of me."

"What do you look for in a girl?" Said a girl Akira didn't recognize.

"Not answering that. Next line of questions." Even though Gure was practically under interrogation by these girls he never seemed to let their stares shake his nerves, at least he Akira couldn't see any hint of it.

Akira decided she wished to take a shot at her brother to get some information and asked, "What type of combat do you know?"

Gure smiled smugly, "In hand to hand I am proficient in Varma Kalai. In Russia I was taught how to fire weapons of all caliber. In Pingfang I received rudimentary quinque training."

"So you know martial arts? How about after this we pair up for sparring?" One of the boys chimed in. He was a large boy and from what Akira knew liked to bully the first years.

"Sparring huh, I would like to avoid that for the time being. Martial arts are meant for self defense, not for people to show their strength." Commented Gure, who suspected that the boy was jealous he was receiving all the attention.

"What's it going to take for a friendly spar huh?" Goaded the boy.

"Well… I have no incentive to fight, I know my ability and that's enough for me." To Akira, Gure seemed to have no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Don't do it Kasei, he just got here." Akira pleaded. She didn't know her brother well, but by God she was going to protect him like she should have those six years.

"Fine, I'll tell you what. You spar with me… and none of my group, or I, will ever call Akira Iron Lady." Said Kasei, who was barely suppressing his malicious grin.

"Fine by me. After class in the GYM it is then." Responded Gure in his standard voice, not revealing any emotion.

The girls who had been previously crowded around Gure had drifted back to their seats. They had seen what Kasei had done to freshmen who didn't view him as top dog. When Kasei was done they boys were turned into nothing more than sheep following under Kasei's fist. Of course people had tried to stop him, but Kasei was not only big but knew mixed martial arts.

For Akira the rest of the class was quite boring. She took some notes on what the professor said about how as an investigator you aren't allowed to use excessive force. Akira found that remark quite ironic as one of his students was about to learn the full meaning of the word very soon.

"Hey Gure. You don't have to fight him. There would be no shame in backing out." Akira whispered to Gure, trying not to get caught by the professor.

"It'll be fine. He's not a ghoul. There are people like him everywhere."

"What if I told you that his father is in the Japanese senate. He could cause trouble for you in the CCG if the fight is fine." Akira filed away the fact that Gure mentioned fighting a ghoul before for a latter time.

"Don't be preposterous. He won't do something like that. I'll make sure of it." Scoffed Gure.

Akira didn't know what Gure had planned, but at least she felt that he had a plan. When the bell rang Gure was the first to get up, instead of walking straight to the GYM he turned down a side corridor and pulled out his phone to call someone. Akira tried to follow him, but by the time she was in earshot he had hung up.

"Did you call one of the teachers?" Asked a surprised Akira. She never expected her brother to take that rout of dealing with the issue.

"Ha ha ha. No, I called the nearest hospitals ECR unit to tell them they should be expecting someone in the next thirty minutes and to send an ambulance over immediately." Chucked Gure in a grim tone. "I know that Kasei has been bullying people and has done this before. One of the boys in his group told me. I expected this once the girls started asking questions."

"Then why didn't you try to avoid it" Cried Akira indignatiously.

"And ruin all the exercise I'll get! No thank you. Plus after this no one should bully me or you ever again." It was then that it hit Akira. Her brother had planned this to happen. Maybe not the deal, but he may have goaded Kasei into it.

Gure began to walk towards the GYM at an even pace. Akira followed him step by step. When they got to the GYM a crowd had already gathered and in the center of it was Kasei, already in his GYM clothes.

"Making your last goodbye's pretty boy?" Jeered Kasei.

"On the contrary, I was calling an ambulance and already told an ECR unit that you're coming." Scoffed Gure. He then ran to the changing rooms to get into clothes suited for fighting.

"So Iron Lady, hope you like the name cause we're all going to call you it for the rest of the year."

"It's fine. You know Gure wasn't lying about calling an ambulance. I hope they get stuck and you die." Akira retorted.

It was then that Gure jogged over to the group. The crowd parted to make way for him. Everyone backed up a fair distance. They knew that Kasei enjoyed throwing his adversaries to show off his strength.

One of Kasei's herd steeped between the two fighters, "The fight will be to first blood. If one fighter taps out it is up to the discretion of the victory to decide to give or not. GO!" As the boy shouted the last word he ran for cover in the crowd.

Akira was at the front of the crowd and had a prime view on the proceedings. Kasei rushed forward in an attempt to tackle the much smaller Gure. Gure simple side stepped out of the way without exerting much effort. At that point Kasei changed his style to that of boxing and tried for a left hook at Gure's face. However, he swiped at empty air millimeters away from Gure's face. Gure merely smiled and seemed to be measuring every movement that his opponent made. Kasei then threw a kick at Gure's face in an attempt to wipe the smile off his face. Yet again Kasei hit nothing.

"Why don't you stop dodging and fight like you were bragging about." Screamed the frustrated Kasei.

"First of all, I wasn't bragging, I was answering a question. And now to answer yours, I have seen all that I need to." Responded Gure, not even panting while he spoke and dodged the punch Kasei threw at him.

While Kasei was retracting his first from the punch Gure threw his first offensive movement, that was with his body and hands sweeping around the retracting fist, pushing the elbow with constant force with his left hand and with his right he drew Kasei's retracting fist towards himself in a position that re-extended the arm and continued with the arc of extension.

*CRACK*

The resonation of the sound of Kasie's right arm being broken shook the room. It wasn't so much the sound, as the fact that in one deft move Gure had broken a man's arm who appeared far bulkier to himself.

"If you want to, I will let you tap out." Coldly stated Gure, no life seemed to be left in his voice.

"LIke bloody hell I WILL! My arm isn't bleeding, jus-" Kasei wasn't able to finish his sentence as an open palm struck Kasei in one of his ribs. The force was enough to make Kasei wobble, he could feel the broken rib scrape his skin from the inside. Kasei tried to open his mouth to speak again, but couldn't get any words out. Those close enough to the fight could see that Kasei's teeth were stained with his own blood, his eyes wide with fear.

Gure leaned in close to Kasei's face so that only he could here, "Shh... It's done now. You can go to sleep." When Gure finished speaking Kasei closed his eyes, in a strangely peaceful manor. Akira had moved in closer to the fight to see what Gure would do, and had picked up on what Gure said.

The boy from earlier rushed out onto the floor again, "Kasei has been the first to show blood! Gure is the winner." The room stayed quiet in shock. No one had ever beaten Kasei, not even their combat instructor, although everyone thought this was because the instructor was too scared of Kasei's father to do so.

At that moment a team of paramedics rushed into the room making a beeline straight to the unconscious boy. They worked hard and in less than a minute had him on a stretcher.

"What happened here!" Shouted one of the paramedics.

"Simple rivalry I would say. You will need to hold rib number four steady. He was moving around and may have punctured one of his lungs. Besides that is a broken right arm, nothing a good setting won't fix." Rushed the explanation given by Gure.

"You're the voice I heard on the phone! Did you know this would happen?" Inquired the paramedic, who after being to the school enough on calls similar to this involving the boy now in the stretcher had learned that he got in a lot of fights.

"Yes I did Ma'am. I also knew that the boy in questions here wouldn't stop his bullying if something hadn't been done. I feel that I took care of it in the most timely way I could imagine." Was the cold, calculated reply from Gure.

The Paramedics all stared at the boy. In all their time of work they had never met someone quite like him. He admitted to injuring the stretcher boy on purpose and had done so not in the tone of pride, or remorse, just cold facts. The paramedic team didn't have any time to ponder what the boy had said, if what he had said about the rib was true they needed to give immediate action to the boy.

Akira was just as shocked as the rest of the students. In less than ten seconds her brother had taken out their grade's largest bully. After the paramedics left, Gure hastily walked back to the boys changing room, he didn't comment on the fight even as everyone was asking him about it.

-Gure POV-

Gure stumbled into the empty changing room. He could hardly control himself anymore. The process of fighting and the smell of being so close to a defenseless body with the glories smell of fresh blood had made his mouth water. He looked into the mirror to find that his kakugan was showing. His right eye was completely black except for the tributaries of vibrant blood red RC cells that connected at the center to form a gold slit eye. 'Fuck! I didn't expect going this long without eating would make me turn so easily at the mere smell of blood.' His body convulsed in a new fit of hunger, He tried to bite his left forearm in an attempt to quench his hunger, but that didn't seem to help much.

"Gure Mado please report to the principal's office" was the announcement over the loudspeaker.

Gure continued to curse while he changed into his school clothes. 'First the fight now I have to see the principle. Can I get a break, NO! Nothing bad will happen at the Investigator Academy they say!' When Gure had finished changing he made his way to the principal's office. He had been there when he was being interviewed and found the principle to be quite the character.

"Hey, great fight. Where did you learn that?" Akira asked walking beside him.

"Not now, Akira. I'm… really not in a good mood." Blurted Gure, who had still yet to get his hunger under control.

"Okay" was the dejected response Akira gave. "Hey if you have time during lunch me and some friends will be on the roof." Responded the now hopeful Akira.

Gure nearly lunged at Akira when she said lunch. 'Yes, why don't you become my lunch' said his inner voice. "Ya, sounds great" muttered Gure hoping that his thoughts didn't bleed through his demeanor.

After that Akira lightened up and nearly skipped down the hallway to her next class. Gure was glad that he walked the rest of the way in peace. The principal's room was on the second floor of the building, when Gure opened the door he could see that the decor was fit for a prince.

"You look like hell. Damn Gure it's been a week since the last time I saw you and you look far worse. Almost like that time Unit tested their prototype knives on your back!" Jested the person sitting in the principal's chair.

"You should see the other guy. By the way, I love what you've done with the place Anna Tepes." Curtly responded Gure to the person in the chair. Tepes was British by descent, her father had married a Japanese man and had moved to the city to have Anna. Anna joined the CCG at a young age, and by the age of 43 had proved herself a worthy administrator and investigator. After stepping on one too many toes at the CCG she was moved to being the principle of the Investigator Academy. Her personality was what got her in trouble, she liked to play people, normally this was fine but Anna was too good for her seniors to mind. She enjoyed the job and liked all her students… even her less normal ones.

"I did see the other guy. Fine work I might add, he was a thorn in my side. If I went after him his senator father would demote me and if I did nothing the CCG would demote me. Also what did I tell you about calling me Tepes, it makes me feel like an old women!"

"So you arranged for me to be in the same class as him to provoke a fight" leered Gure. "Other than doing that dirty work why am I here?"

"Firstly I have to make sure I don't look like I had any hand in that matter. But the real reason now is because I know that look in your eyes. You're hungry, when was the last time you ate"

"First off I have it under control, and secondly it's none of your damn business professor."

"That long huh. You forget that I was the one that taught you most of what you know. I can't have you attack any of my students, well none that I don't give prior approval of" Smirked Anna.

"I've been eating hospital organs for the past month if you wish to know, my cheaper wine is also still filling."

"Gure, we both know last time you had organs for a week straight you puked your brains out. People like you need fresh meat or you go crazy." Consoled Anna in a motherly way. Anna had taken a liking to the boy while she taught him and others like him for Unit.

"I like when I don't have to go out and hunt, it makes me feel normal again" was the dejected response from Gure. "But fine. If you want me to hunt I'll do it." Gure said, exasperated.

"Indeed I am, and also I'll send you back after lunch I'm not going to risk anything more today." Anna sighed, Gure could be quite the handful when he let his emotions into play, it was rare but she had to admit he was probably one of the more dangerous people in Tokyo at the moment.

"Chess or Go? I doubt I would be able to keep up the act in front of Akira without her noticing anything while eating lunch."

"Go." Smiled Anna.

Anna and Gure played for the next two hours. Go was both their favorite game, it incorporated the strategy of chess and the long term intellect both of them strived for. The turn before the win Anna made a move that converted a solid ninety percent of Gure's black pieces her color.

"Looks like my win again." Smugly stated Anna.

"Damn, I thought I had you this time. What is it now, four to twelve?" Said the now brooding Gure.

"Ha! Nice try it's three to fourteen and you know it. Good game though, you've learned much since I left Pingfang. I should probably write your pass now shouldn't I."

"Yes, Akira is going to be pissed that I didn't have lunch."

Anna scribbled out a pass on a sheet of paper, "Good luck getting back to normal, if things go bad you'll always have a place at my house."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

As Gure headed back to class Anna finished typing her message to Mr. Mado. She was going to make a house call. Anna wasn't an expert at family therapy, but she knew enough to know that the best way to take out a bullet was to first open the wound and pull it out with tweezers or the body never fully healed.

By the time Gure got back to class it was the last lesson of the day. This was the law class that he heard Akira talk about. He was lucky enough to get to class before the bell rang and find his seat. It was the same seating arrangement as before, sitting behind Akira.

"The principle grilled me for a few hours, so I couldn't have lunch with you, sorry" Whispered Gure to Akira, who he noticed didn't look at him from the time that he got in.

"Okay, don't fight again. You had me worried, I'm the one supposed to look after you, not the other way around." Was the curt response Akira gave.

"Are we good then?"

"Mr. Mado! Care to answer my question on the CCG's privacy code?" Interrupted the professor, who had noticed the side conversation going on.

"Absolutely, the Aikoku act states that the CCG has the authority to wire phones, view all stored internet data, all electronic data, and to search the houses of any members of Japan who are suspected of either being ghouls or to be hiding them. There is a lot of controversy over this as it has been argued that the CCG is targeting their political rivals more than suspected ghouls, whoever figures on both statistics are hard to come by." Replied Gure to the professor in an off handed manner.

"Very good Mr. Mado. Now, continuing on with what I was saying." The professor droned on for the next few hours and half until the last bell of the day rang. The students filed out of the school, Gure walked by himself at first, before being intercepted by Akira.

After some time of walking in silence Akira said, "What happened to you while you were… taken?"

Gure sensed that Akira wanted no needed some answers from him. So he decided to humor her, "I will answer on the condition that we play a game, I will answer truthfully one question you ask for every question you answer for me. To start off I will need a more specific question, as lots happened to me."

"Okay, where did you get the money to buy that suit?" Akira had been wondering this question since she saw Gure that morning.

"Two areas, first was from a settlement with the Japanese government and the CCG, secondly was from the company that I started. Now my question, why do you want to be an investigator?"

"I want to be an investigator to be like both of our parents and to kill the ghoul that murdered our mother." Akira fiercely responded. "What company did you start?"

"I started a think tank company that goes by the name Alchemy Corporation. I've implemented systems for governments to more peacefully lower the homicide rates for ghouls by up to 70% in some countries. What are your views of ghouls in general?"

"Generally I view them as vile creatures whose purpose is to enact unjustified death upon innocents. They don't care about society, only murder and eating." Akira said vehemently. "Who was your fiance? You mentioned her earlier."

"Firstly I would like to critique your answer of ghouls. You only know the ghouls that are violent, but that only makes up 43% off the ghoul population. The rest eat only already dead bodies or organs. My fiance was Eto Yoshimura. Who, assuming you have a boyfriend is he?"

"I'll tell you some other time, we're almost home and father has Amon come over on Fridays." Akira said. Both Gure and Akira walked into the house at the same time.

"Should I change before father comes? This seems a little too formal here." Gure inquired.

"It'll be fine, they'll have their investigator uniforms on so you won't be out of place. Make yourself at home, I'll make dinner." Akira rushed into the kitchen. "You like pot roast right?" Cried Akira from the kitchen.

"Sounds great." Gure responded. He was already seating himself in the living room. He opened up his case and opened it to the book that the school didn't allow on premises, ' _Project White Horse_ '. Gure smiled to himself, this was the feeling of normality that he wished for. When the smell of AKira's cooking wafted into his nostrils he was again struck by convulsions of starvation. Gure nearly forget that he was anything but normal, and that even went for ghouls, as well as humans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Simplewriting, they have helped me refine ideas and all around improving the story.**

 **Also thank you to those who have followed the story and set alerts for me. It means a lot for a writer to see that his work is enjoyed by people. If you feel that you have suggestions that could make any of the previous, or future chapters better, I am all ears.**

 **Sorry this took a little longer than I would have liked, I had a nasty case of writer's block and ended up writing some of another story I was thinking of, which I will upload later when things on that story board are figured out.**

 **You may not be getting any new chapters uploaded for two weeks or so, right now I'm getting really busy preparing for AP exams and then I can relax some until finals prep time.**

Gure was reading on the living room couch with Akira cooking in the kitchen. The smell of her cooking would probably be amazing thought Gure, except he couldn't tell as all normal food smelled rancorous for the last couple of years to him. Gure put down his book and decided to look around the house.

Gure got up from the couch with little sound and started down the closest hallway he could find away from the kitchen. He was faced with two different doors, the first one he went into without a second thought. It had been his old room, on the walls were now pictures of the old him: pictures of him playing with his older sister, smiling with the family and one of him play fighting with Kureo. Gure smiled fondly at the pictures, he almost felt as though he should put some of his new ones with them, although the predominant aura of death on those would kill the mood for certain. He did however leave one thing in the room before he left, that was his book, _White Horse Project_.

"Dinners ready!" shouted Akira.

Gure walked to the kitchen, careful to make sure that the room he left remained untouched beside the letter he left. When he walked into the dining room he was greeted by the surprised face of his father and a look of satisfaction from Amon's. From the smug look on Akira's face he concluded that she didn't tell either of them that he was there. Gure sat down prior to Akira, who was serving the soup to everyone.

"I told you that was why there was an extra bowl set on the table!" Said Amon in triumph of deducing the reason prior to his mentor.

"Indeed you did, tell me Gure, isn't that the Investigator Academy uniform there?" Asked Kureo wishing to confirm what he already knew.

"Yes it is, I started there today." Answered Gure

"How did you like your time there? It's been awhile since I've been there. Tell me does Mr. Riko still teach combat to the first years?" Asked Amon.

"I'm not with the first years. I'm with the third years with Akira. My first day was quite uneventful, no major drama."

"Really" sarcastically interjected Akira. "I am quite positive that Kasei would highly disagree with you on that point." when Akira said that part Gure winced.

"Wasn't Kasei that bully you told me about? Are you injured anywhere Gure?" Interrogated Kureo. If that Kasei kid did anything to his son, he would have hell to pay.

"First off, Kasei was the bully that Akira told you about. I am not injured and everything is fine now." Responded Gure. He was eyeing Akira hoping she would take the hint and take a different line of questioning than that.

Akira's eyes locked with Gure's, she smiled and continue on, "I'm not letting you skip the largest incident at school over you not wanting it brought up. Gure here fought with Kasei and sent him to the ER." Smugly stated Akira

"What!" shouted Amon.

"How bad was he hurt." Cried Amon in sudden concern.

"Relax, I called an ICU mobile team to rush to the building prior to the actual fight. If you want to know the details it was one broken arm and a broken rib that may or may not have pierced his lung. I knew what he was doing and did so only because I've run into people like him before, he would only listen to force." Gure explained.

"What fighting style did you use?" Questioned Amon, while taking out a pen to write it on his arm, if this kid had really taken out this bully with what appeared to be little difficulty then Amon wanted to know it.

"It's Varma Kalai. It learned it when I was in China. Now, enough of my day. How was your day protecting the streets?"

"Our day was nicely quite. We patrolled the eleventh ward without sighting any ghouls. Come to think of it, that's quite odd as it's suspected that the eleventh ward is the base of Aogiri tree." Responded Kureo.

*Bzzzz, Bzzzz*

Kureo picked up his vibrating phone, "Hello, I thought you said I got tomorrow off. I'll move Sunday's patrol to Saturday then." Kureo then shut down his phone, obviously annoyed by the intrusion of it. "That was work, turns out me and Amon have to patrol tomorrow. Gure, Akira you're both open tomorrow right?"

"Yup" was the quick response both of them gave simultaneously.

"I have a question for you guys. Let us say that you have a wooden boat, this boat is named… Ship. Every Time that a piece of wood gets rotten you replace it with new wood, the old wood you place on a separate area where as time goes on you construct another boat. When you are done you have two boats, one with replaced new wood and the other with the original wood. Which is the real 'Ship'?"

"It would be the one with the rotten wood, as that one is the original" Answered Kureo confidently.

"I would say that it would be the one with replaced wood, as that is a better version of the now destroyed 'ship'." Responded Akira.

"What do you think Mr. Amon." Inquired Gure.

"I've heard this before, I would have to say the one with rotted wood as it is the original 'ship', just moved."

The remainder of the time was spent discussing which answer was correct. Gure merely listened. After hours of talking Kureo was the first to go to bed, saying something along the lines that they all had work the next day. After that Amon and Gure left.

Gure decided to walk to his apartment, this was mainly because his stomach couldn't hold in the food any more and the first alley he came to that was a decent ways away from the house he rushed into. He puked the second he was out of sight of the main street. He swore that the food tasted far better coming up then going down. If this was how his meals were going to be know he was going to have to bring his blood spice with him tomorrow.

Gure looked down the alley, as the sharp scent of blood pierced his nostrils. Gure was instantly alert. Down the alley he saw what appeared to be a woman attacking a male. Gure ran towards the fight, he knew that if he didn't help the male then he would certainly die, but mainly he wished to feed on the female ghoul.

"Isn't it a waste to eat a person without a fight?" Cried Gure to the female as he jogged closer.

"Only if you're eating for sport." The female ghoul lunged at Gure in that instant with full power. Her Kagene was that of tentacle arms and were stretched to pierce him. Gure lept out of range of her attack and activated his own kagene. His kagene was different than that of the other ghouls. The kagene was permeating from his right arm in a red mist of blood. When the mist was done it formed into a sword made of blood.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I am death." Screamed Gure, he was feeling ecstatic that he was having a real fight. He lunged forward, the other ghoul now in fear parried his swipe.

"If we're going to being doing introductions, just call me Rize." Said the female ghoul. The two circled each other. Rize charged Gure and her tentacles swarmed him from every available direction. Gure parried and lunged forward trying to score a hit with his strike. Rize dodged, by jumping over Gure and landing in the spot where he was just standing. A millisecond after she got there a pile of I beams fell on her, crushing her skull. Gure stared in confusion, he had not planned that and to his knowledge there was no one else at the scene. Gure hurried over to the body of the now dead ghoul and ripped both legs off with a popping sound as the bones broke to his will. He then jumped to the top of the building where the beams fell from hoping to see something, but the roofs were still with lack of movement. 'Those beams were going to hit me if we continued to circle, someone is targeting me.' While he was pondering this new thought he heard the sound of sirens blaring beneath him as paramedics rushed both the bloody boy and the legless Rize off.

The rest of Gure's night was uneventful. When he got back to his apartment he used the service elevator to get to his floor and walked to his kitchen. His kitchen was industrial grade and was meant for large dinners. Gure opened his recipe book and after flipping to a random page preceded by mincing the legs into almost beef like sections. What he didn't use in the recipe he stored in a large freezer. When his meal was the way he liked it he surveyed his handiwork. There was a lump of meat on a pristine white plate in the shape of meatloaf marinated with some of the rarer wine that he had in his possession.

Gure finished his meal in record time, after it he felt a feeling he hadn't in a long time, the feeling of being full. He then surveyed the damage to his clothes and body. His body had some cuts, but nothing time wouldn't heal by morning. His clothes on the other hand were another problem entirely. They were completely covered in blood both from the fight and carrying the bloodied feet of Rize home. He took off his clothes before moving around the house to his bedroom to put on his silk nightgown. He had spare uniforms and ties for exactly this reason. Gure rested his head down on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

-Saturday Morning in the lobby of the CCG-

Gure was sitting on a plush red couch that was by the receptionists desk. The receptionist was eyeing him nervously as he drank coffee from a black stainless steel travel mug. Gure was dressed in khaki cargo pants, white shirt and a leather motorcycle jacket.

"Wow, you got here early. Follow me around back and we'll get our equipment." Said Akira, motioning Gure to follow her. Gure and Akira headed to the back of the building as Amon and Kureo went into the building to fill out paperwork and get their personal equipment that was in their offices.

The back of the headquarters featured some large loading docks and three car doors that were closed at the moment. One of the docks was open and Gure could see a large number of steel suitcases. A lone man stood on the dock peering towards them.

"So, you must be the returned son. I'm not sure what plush job you had before but here in Tokyo things are hell so you better prepare yourself for not coming back." Said the man.

"Shut it Shi, no one quite knows what happened so he may have had it rough." Defensively stated Akira.

Shi smiled, "just messing with you. A son of Mado's is a friend of mine. What quinque do you like. Ohh, quinque's are the kakege-" Shi was cut off by Gure as he interjected.

"No need to waste time. I know what they are and have used them in the past. Do you have any scythe's, if not then a single edge curved blade would work just as well."

"A man who knows what he wants, I like that. I do believe that we have a scythe. No one uses it as it's a very odd weapon to have." Shi turned to Akira, "what would you like fine lady?"

"Don't make me laugh" Akira said with a smile. "I'll have the usual."

Shi went into the maze of cases and came back a short while later with two cases. He handed them to their respected owners. After saying their goodbye's the two Mados headed back the front of the building. More precisely Akira headed their and Gure just followed assuming, rightfully so that she had done this enough to know the correct routine.

Gure followed Akira to the front of the building were Amon and Kureo were waiting by an unlabeled grey van. After some small talk the group of four headed to the seventh ward. The ride wasn't long and Gure noticed that in the van there were lots of RC scanners, computers that he assumed must have some anti-ghoul software finders and above all was the savory smell of high RC concentrated blood. His mouth began to water after a while and he was very thankful that the experienced ghoul investigators where in the front of the van.

"Are you hungry?" Inquired the ever observant Akira.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a small snack before going to the CCG, I'll be set for a while." Of course he implied that the snack was of human norm, not legs.

"As this is your first time Gure, I've chosen the safest area that the CCG is allowing us to visit since me and Amon are high ranked investigators. If you get into trouble just stay close to Akira or try and find one of us." Kureo lectured to Gure.

"I've got it. This isn't my first hunt." As Gure finished that line he saw all eyes of the car look at him in surprise. "When I was in Pingfang, as I told Akira already the Academy. I had some hands on experience with ghouls. However, this wasn't through the CCG it was by-"

"The ghouls that took you I'm sure. I hope they didn't scare you too much." Interjected Kureo trying to lighten that sentences meat by adding on something light at the end.

"What are you talking about." Gure said with a furled brow. "Ghouls weren't the ones who took me. It was a human organization."

"We were told by the CCG and the police that known ghouls were witnessed taking you into a van! That was the last time anyone here saw you." Cried Akira in confusion.

"Your first mistake was believing what the CCG said. They market themselves as the absolute good of society combating the absolute evil of ghouls. If there is one small thing that I've learned it's that there is no such thing as an absolute." Chuckled Gure.

"So, who took you?" questioned Kureo with a furled brow.

"Ohh, that's easy. It was-" Gure's mouth was stuck open as he began to debate if he should tell his family who exactly had taken him, "It was by people who I will not say, as they are still around and very dangerous."

"We're here." Amon said after a couple of tense minutes that made everyone realize just how small the van actually was. Amon had parked at a secluded area where the van wouldn't be noticed for the day. The four investigators climbed out of the van. The seventh ward was classified as a yellow sector by the CCG, meaning there it was in the middle between lots of ghouls movements and little.

-Akira POV-

Akira was quite bored as the patrol bagan. She and Gure were behind her father and Amon in the front. She had been on enough patrols in the seventh ward to know that nothing of interest ever happened here. She also sensed that the two investigators in the front also seemed lax, not lax enough to miss suspicious movement, but not by any means as jumpy as they would be in their usual haunt of high danger zones. Gure also seemed to be completely comfortable, but as Akira watched him closely she noticed that while his movements projected no worry or alertness, his eyes were darting everywhere, even his nostrils were pulling in deep breaths to judge the smell of the surroundings.

"There's no need for concern. If we do run into a ghoul then father and Amon will easily take care of it. Not like this area is crawling with ghouls anyway." Whispered Akira so that the two investigators ahead of her wouldn't notice.

In the same tone of secretiveness Gure replied, "that is true, but even a Goliath can be felled by a pebble when he's not paying attention."

"Where do you get your sayings from? First the boat paradox now this?"

"A friend of mine loved reading books like that and pestering the rest of us with questions and sayings" Replied Gure with a fond smile.

"I'd love to meet the person someday."

"He died a couple years ago. He drew the short straw, quite literally in fact." Said Gure with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Remorsed Akira, now more aware than ever that she should stay away from some topics. After that she and Gure continued the patrol in silence. Her father and Amon started small talk after a while, but in general everyone was quite attentive now. It was due to this that Akira was the first to pick up the man who was making a beeline directly at them from a loading truck at a nearby grocer. The man was wearing a stylish suit, some would say that he was quite handsome, but Akira wasn't one of those girls.

The man walked over to the group with a smile on his face, "So, Gure. Seems like not much has changed for you since China."

"Shut it Dorian. This is a family… trip. Since you're here I take it you got the green light?" Gure said stiffening in recognition of the man.

"Damn right! Now we got make sure the CCG dogs don't take out the customers." Boasted the man called Dorian.

"Ahem! What kind of customers do you have?" Kuruo questioned.

"The usual, people." Responded Dorian. His phone began to buzz, "pardon the intrusion, I have to go. Here's my card" He handed a card to Akira before rushing back the the truck.

"A friend of yours?" Questioned Akira.

"You could say that. We knew each other in China, I trust him the most out of all the people that I know." Gure responded. At the closing comment he made Akira feel downhearted, she thought she should be trusted above all others considering she was his sister.

While the group continued on the patrol they turned down a narrow street that was significantly more dilapidated than those that they were on previously. Akira wasn't paying much attention as she was still berating Gure with questions.

"I get the feeling that we're being played." Whispered Gure to his sister.

"Nice eyes, I sense it too. It shouldn't be this quite. You two stay behind me and Amon, if something happens I want you to run." Replied Kuroe in a low voice.

"We have weapons, we can fight ghouls same as you." interjected Akira.

"There have been reports of high class ghouls attacking patrols in unstandard districts from the norm, I don't want to risk you two over some mix up like that." Pleaded Kureo.

The two teens dropped behind the veteran investigators. After a couple of minutes two ghouls rushed in front of the investigators and starting attacking them. The ghouls were wearing cloaks with masks of varying degrees of fear for Akira. It was her first time seeing ghouls attack investigators with such ferocity.

"Akira, get your brother back the street!" Cried Kureo as he recognized one of the ghouls to be SS ranked.

Akira grabbed Gure's hand and ran back the way they came. Gure was putting up resistance and when Akira turned her head to face the way to the street she saw why. In front of them were three Ghouls. Akira could feel her heart beating in her chest as adrenaline hit her system. She reached down to unclasp her case, but when she got halfway to the clasp she was violently thrown behind a dumpster by Gure.

"Stay down, and don't interfere" Growled Gure to her with such viciousness that she obeyed without question. Gure had already deployed his scythe out. The three ghoul adversaries rushed him without giving him time to prepare for an attack. It was so fast that most of the movements that Gure made Akira missed. What she did get was that contrary to what investigators are taught about having the ghoul go to you, Gure rushed the ghouls at speeds Akira hadn't seen most ghouls make. The next thing that she knew Gure was standing twenty feet from where he started and one of the three ghouls was not only wounded, but was sliced in half. From what Akira could tell the ghouls were more surprised than her that their comrade was dead in an instant of the fight starting.

"Who the hell are you!" Cried the ghoul closest to Akira's fallen form.

Gure chuckled as he sensed fear in the ghoul who spoke, "I am death, the destroyer of worlds." Rasped Gure in a tone that projected dominance. Even though Gure's face was turned away from her she could feel the power in his words

"Our partner was a mere rank C. We'll easily kill you." shakily said the first ghoul trying to reassure himself. With that the two ghouls started creeping around the edges of Gure to flank him. The two ghouls had similar kakaganes, they appeared to be long bladed extensions on both of their arms. Gure just stood, back to Akira when the two ghouls rushed him. In a graceful motion the scythe came down like the silent whispers of death and struck one of the ghoul's kakagane. While that blow was parried Gure took out a blood red knife from somewhere and with a dart forward stabbed it through the ghouls heart. Gure was very quick, but he wasn't quick enough to catch both ghouls attacks and the other one pierced through Gure's side and impaled his blade on the other side of Gure's body.

"NOOO!" Screamed Akira as she witnessed the ghoul kill her brother. Tears were streaming down her face. Her hands were shaking as she unclasped her case and grabbed hold of the whip that was her weapon. She shakily stood up from where she had fallen to face the ghoul.

"So, pretty lady. Whatcha gonna do since your boyfriend here is dead." Mocked the ghoul that had spoken before.

"I'm gonna kill you." Shakily stated Akira, it was all she could do to control herself. The ghoul simply laughed. He didn't rush her like previously. He briskly sauntered over to her sensing her fear. Akira flicked back her wrist and swiped the whip towards the ghoul. The ghoul was able to easily parry the blow.

"You think that would cause any damage to me! I'm an SS!" Chuckled the ghoul. He lunged forward. Akira used her whip again, this time she was able to scratch the ghoul. She then picked up her fallen briefcase and started parrying the lunges that the ghoul was making on her with his blade.

"I must congratulate you, you've survived longer than some investigators, but now you're getting annoying little fly." With that in one final lunge the ghoul had grabbed her with his free hand after blocking her briefcase with his blade. Akira could smell the blood from his last victim on his lips as he licked them in anticipation of savoring her taste. Akira sensed a growing pressure of hatred, pain and rage from somewhere behind the ghoul. Suddenly the ghouls grasp on her weakened and the eyes that had held malice just milliseconds before now were filled with confusion. The ghoul had been lifted into the air by a single hand around the ghouls head.

The ghoul's eyes widened, "Please don't kill me. I was joking" Whimpered the now powerless ghoul. He then opened his mouth one more time, instead of words, there came a blood curdling scream that could only be done by those who were experiencing absolute terror and pain. The scream was cut short, as the hand squeezed the head until it crushed the skull. The now lifeless corpse was tossed haphazardly into a trash bin.

Akira's face was full of fright, not knowing who would be behind the dead ghoul. What she saw nearly made her faint with surprise. Gure, who was now covered head to toe in the blood of his own wounds and that of the ghouls was standing before her. What startled her the most was his eyes, one was his normal color, while the other featured vibrant red tributaries leading to the center of a slit eye against the background of a blackness darker than an eclipse.

"Sorry you have to see me this way. I didn't want to show you or father ever what I have become." Rasped Gure, still recovering from his wounds.

After some time of silence Akira realized what had to be done, "It's okay, you saved me. It's okay now." Hushed Akira, as Gure collapsed into her arms crying. Gure hadn't felt so relieved since he was welcomed into his house. She had said the words that he had only dreamed about on the best of days.

"What the hell happened here!" Frantically cried Kureo who was appalled at seeing so much blood and the deformed bodies of ghouls. Amon was standing beside him, mouth agape.

"It's okay, we're okay." Said Akira in a low voice.

"The ghouls won't be bothering us anymore." Replied Gure, who had stopped crying. When he turned to face the two investigators, both of their faces hardened and they reached for their briefcases that were by their side.

"Get back Akira! He's a ghoul." Growled Kureo as he made his way to Akira.

"No, he saved my life and almost died in the process. He's not like other ghouls, he's your son and my brother!" Pleaded Akira to her father, trying to convince him that it was the same Gure.

"Look at him! He's a ghoul, as in what killed your mother and my wife. Never show your face around either of us again!" With that Kureo lunged towards Gure.

"As you wish." Faltered Gure, trying to hold back tears. With that he sprinted off into the street faster than Kureo could reach him.

When Gure vanished Akira broke down sobbing. Kureo nor Amon had any idea on how to comfort her. When they tried to get near her it just seemed to get worse. Eventually they were able to coax her to go back the the van. The ride back the the CCG headquarters was done in silence. Akira's eyes were red, whether it was from the crying or straight out hatred neither investigator could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very thankful that I got some reviews last chapter and even more followers.**

 **Thank you very much to those who reviewed. Those that have know I don't bite like ghouls :)**

 **In response to the reviews:**

 **Cliffhanger247:** Thanks for the catch. I will explain the reason of the gold slit eye in the future, but won't now, as I don't want to spoil anything.

 **Guest:** I already had it planned for Akira to meet with Gure as you will read, I did not think of adding Kishou/Amon and am now considering it.

 **I feel I have to change my upload schedule from every week to every two weeks. One week is really aggressive for an average of 5k words per chapter plus edits. If I can do one week than I will, but it's very hard. I hope that you, my readers understand.**

 **This Chapter is primarily a set up for next chapter, which is awesome compared to this one.**

 **Update: I took out the DID scene as it doesn't fit, I thought I could make it interesting with that feature in Ch5, but I can't.**

-Akira POV-

Akira was furious at her father for ostracizing her brother. He had confessed what she suspected was his biggest secret to her and him and he denounced him for it. Her eyes were red from tears, all she wanted to do was leave the van and search for Gure. When the van pulled up to the headquarters she dumped her gear directly outside her door and walked off down the nearest road she saw.

"Hey! I know you're upset, but this was for the best. I've already lost two family members in my lifetime, I can't lose you too being attacked by that ghoul." Shouted Kureo as she walked off.

"He wasn't going to attack me or you! He just wanted things to return to how they were, with us as a family. You lost him on your own!" Screamed back Akira, as she began to run. She didn't know where she was going to run to, she just knew she wanted to get away from her father at the moment. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Akira, is that you. My God what happened." Exclaimed the person she knocked into.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Mumbled Akira, trying to hold back a fresh batch of tears.

"I'm your principle, Anna Teppes. Why wouldn't I know one of the most promising students of you year. Wait, did something happen with Gure?" inquired the lady.

"Yes, some ghouls attacked us and… and" Akira couldn't hold it back anymore and let her tears stream down her face.

"We should talk, follow me I know a good place to discuss this matter." Akira merely nodded as Anna escorted her to a nearby store. The name of the store was called Anteiku.

Anna guided the crying Akira up the stairs into a quaint little coffee shop. The interior of the shop had a home type of feal. At that time of day no other customers were there and Anna chose a secluded seat in a back corner. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I… I can't. You wouldn't understand." croaked out Akira after wiping some tears from her face.

"You found out he was a ghoul didn't you." Anna said with a sigh.

"You, you knew?" Questioned the perplexed Akira.

"Yes, I knew. I taught him and others like him in Pingfang. I'm not sure what was going on or who I was teaching for, as I myself was kidnapped. From what I gathered whoever took me had found a way to turn humans into ghouls. The experiments that I was allowed to see were ghastly to say the least, from what I gathered death was the norm of the place." Stoically said Anna.

"How did he escape, and why did he come back?" Asked Akira, now more curious than sad.

"To how he escaped, I frankly have no idea. I was let go, but I doubt that they would let a half ghoul like him leave. I have an idea of why he came back though, he mentioned that he wanted to be normal when he was in my office last Friday. I doubted that it was possible for a person who went through what he did." Remorsed Anna.

"Hello again Anna. I see that you've brought a new customer with you today. What would your orders be?" Questioned an elderly gentleman who appeared to work at the store.

"I'll have the usual Mr. Yoshimura, Akira, what would you like."

"I'll just have coffee." Said Akira.

"Before you go Mr. Yoshimura, What do you think of the man we are discussing? I know your hearing would've allowed you to eavesdrop." Interrogated Anna.

"It really isn't my place to say. Everyone has different experiences and reasons. I would say in order to get your question answered only he can answer. You orders will be ready shortly." With that Mr. Yoshimura left the two to continue their discussion.

"Any idea on how to contact him? I doubt he'll come to school or see me since he left in a hurry." Asked Akira, who was feeling much better and didn't look like she was going to break out into tears at any moment.

"I have an idea, Gure is harder to find than his friend. Have you ever heard of a man named Dorian Grey? If we are to find Gure we'll need to find him." Replied the deep in thought Anna.

"I got his number today! Let me call him." Cried the hopeful Akira as she pulled out her phone along with the card she was given. The card had a black background with gold letters and a calligraphic font.

After some rings an upbeat voice picked up, "Greetings and salutations. Please let me know to what I can be of service to you as and I will see what I can do."

"My name is Akira Mado, I'm looking for my brother… Gure Mado."

"You seem concerned. Did you… find anything about his… genetics." Said the now cautious Dorian.

"Yes, I found out he was a ghoul. I took it well, but… my father didn't take it well."

"That's not good." Remorsed Dorian. Akira then heard him chuckle on the other end, "At Least he didn't quote Robert Oppenheimer on becoming death."

"..."

"Oh shit he did!" Akira then heard Dorian's muffled yelling through the phone, "Sam! How much am I at risk if the Nikkei crashes? ...Damn! Hedge more, I don't know how much... all of it!" A brief silence followed,' "Sorry about that. It was just a tradition I've had with Gure that if either of us felt that we were going… out of control we would usually make a quote about death. Oppenheimer was Gure's go to choice most of the time we did that, not that it's happened for awhile now. I have a pretty good idea of where he could be. Where are you, I'll pick you up."

"I'm at a small coffee shop called Anteiku. How bad do you think it is if he goes… off the deep end like you said?"

"I honestly don't know exactly. Last time he went out of control was the time me and him escaped from Unit. Back then he was quite… sadistic if I had to describe what he did."

-Click

"Does he know where he is?" Questioned Anna taking a sip of her coffee, which had come while Akira was talking to Dorian.

"No, but he says he has some ideas. He says he'll pick me up here. Are you coming?"

"No, I have work to do. It seem like you have figured this out some. You should atleast tell your father that you will be going to try and find Gure. I doubt he'll take you disappearing, as your own choice otherwise." Remarked Anna as Akira got up to head for the door.

"I'll ask if I can stop by the headquarters to tell him that I'm leaving." Hurriedly said Akira as she rushed out hearing the sound of a car stop outside of the store.

The car, or limo to be precise was glistening from being washed and waxed with care. It was black in color, not the black of darkness or foreboding, but the black of status and wealth. On the front hood of the limo to either corner waved two flags in the wind. They featured a white background with a black outline of a bat and long red fangs. The driver got out of the car, she was a women and was wearing a business suit.

"Are you Ms. Mado?" Inquired the woman.

"Yes, are you Dorian Grey?"

"God no." chuckled the women. "He's in the limo, he's working on figuring out where your brother is on his computer. Please hop in."

Akira compiled and got in the door that was closest to her. The interior of the limo was furnished with black leather coverings for the seats. In between each seat was a mahogany stained table with intricate designs of different dragons on them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again. I would normal shake your hand, but I'm checking to see if Gure is in the country or not." Replied a man whose face was being lit by the screen of the computer in his hand. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a vibrant red tie.

"Before we go and search for him I should let my father know that I'll be gone. I'll just tell a clerk at the CCG headquarters." Stated Akira. She was doing a very good job at keeping her neutral demeanor around her in the presence of absolute wealth she was being shown.

"I don't really mind. I do have fond memories of the CCG myself. Sam, take us to the CCG please."

"We're almost there, I figured that's where you two would need to start." Came the response from behind the wall separating the driver from the passengers.

"Will Gure be hard to find?" Inquired Akira.

"It depends. I've tried to call him and he didn't pick up, meaning he either isn't answering, he isn't out of service, as from the time earlier when I last saw him with you can't be out of cellular range. Ahh, we're here." Dorian exited the car followed by Akira. The driver stayed in the car, apparently relaxing.

Akira noticed the amount of stares that Dorian was receiving as he walked into the CCG headquarters. Akira didn't blame them, it wasn't everyday that someone of Dorian's class came to the CCG headquarters. Akira briskly walked over to the front desk. "Can you pass on a message fro me?"

"Certainly Ms. Mado." replied the clerk in a helpful voice.

"Tell my father that I went to find Gure. That's all" Curtly stated Akira.

"I will tell him as soon, as I see him again. Are you here for anything mister?" Questioned the clerk.

Akira heard a ding noise from Dorian's phone before he responded, "I just got what I came here for. Also it's always good to be back somewhere familiar." Remorsed Dorian with a smile.

"Did you… use to work here?" Cried the clerk in astonishment, not expecting someone with such dapper attire to have worked in the CCG.

"Indeed, I spent many a late night casing out ghouls in this very building. We better be going now, we can't be late." Said Dorian with a smile.

"Dorian Grey, I would like to have a word with you." Akira looked to see the speaker of the familiar voice, Kishou Arima.

"We can speak right here." Replied the ever cheerful Dorian.

"I know that you couldn't have worked here. You're a ghoul." Hissed Kishou in a low enough voice for just the three of them to hear.

"Yes I am, I was never denying the fact. Now, me and Ms. Mado are searching for my friend Gure."

"I should kill you right now."

"On what charges, the RC scanners didn't go off. I could be crazy for all you know. If you try anything here you will lose your badge. You may know that you're right, but no one else will see it that way."

"I can't allow Akira to stay with you" Growled Kishou in a protective manor.

"Fine then" Dorian proclaimed while walking back to the car. "Come along if you must." Both Akira and Kishou were dumbfounded, neither of them anticipated that response. "Well, we don't have all day do we know." With that Dorian was out the door with Kishou and Akira following.

Akira was glad to note that Kishou's reaction to the car was similar to hers when she first got in it. He was gawking at the expensiveness of everything in it, although she was sure he was doing a far better job of hiding it than she had. The car started smoothly and seemed to glide off from the stop.

"Anna, take us to three-ten avenue. The search I had running verified that it's the place where he is, or has been living recently."

"Why did you come into the CCG headquaters? Was it something to do with the ding I heard?" inquired Akira.

"Quite perceptive of you Ms. Mado. I programmed my phone to intercept any messages from a particular phone in the CCG. That message I received narrows the search down to two areas. First will be his apartment, the other option is a place I sincerely hope we don't have to visit."

"Why is tha-" Kishou started

"We're here" interjected Dorians rudely cutting Kishou off.

The limo pulled up to an elaborately designed building in the expensive part of the 4th ward. Dorian got out of the car followed shortly followed by Akira and Amon. Akira had to admit, she was slightly nervous and didn't know how to get her brother back. Amon grabbed her hand. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure he'll listen."

"Thanks" whispered out Akira.

The group strolled through the lobby and followed Dorian straight to the elevator. Dorian clicked a single button and as the group waited for them to get to the correct floor the elevator music soothed their ears. "What floor is Gure's apartment?" questioned Akira.

"He's at the top. He's always enjoyed the view high upon city skylines. He told me it reminded him of his younger years, not sure what that's supposed to mean." Responded Dorian.

"When we were younger our mom took us to Tokyo tower once. He was nervous, but she whispered something in his ear and he didn't act so scared of the height after that. It seems as if yesterday he was taken by those people" remorsed Akira.

The group exited the elevator and were greeted by a vast library. Books were everywhere. In the center of the room Akira noticed a bloodied leather jacket and clothes, were on a mahogany table in the center of the room. Akira was shocked by the lavishness of the room. If there was cloth anywhere, it was silk, any wood was of the finest grade and quality, the room was primarily lit by a silver and glass chandelier and the books were plentiful.

"We'll all split up and search the apartment for any clue to where he may have gone. Akira, you take the bedroom and adjourning querters, Kishou you take the library and what's down that hallway" Dorian indicated what he meant with his hands. "I'll take the kitchen and surrounding rooms."

Both Akira and Kishou nodded in understanding. Akira pushed the door that Dorian indicated to. It was indeed the bedroom, the mattress was king sized, but other than that was fairly simple. Beside the bed was a small glass table with two pictures on it. One picture featured Gure in a green military uniform along with many others and Dorian. Beneath that picture was a list of names, all but Gure's and Dorian's were crossed out. The second picture was worn, Akira could see that the corners were frayed from wear even though it was framed. This featured the Mado family before Gure disappeared, they were all smiling, it seemed like they were having lots of fun. Akira smiled fondly at seeing the picture remorsing of the good old times she had with Gure.

Akira continued into the main bathroom. Nothing was missing in it. The shower, although with expensive curtains was just like any other. The sink was made of granite and the faucet was inlaid with gold. The mirror was a different story. The mirror's frame was beautifully crafted into the different poses of wolves, but the glass itself was covered, seemingly hastily by a white cloth and tape. Akira reached out her hand to move away the cloth, muscles tense expecting something hideous behind it. Instead what she found was a clean glass mirror.

Akira moved into the closet. She saw many expensive suits and designer business attire. Some jackets and normal clothes as well, but the majority was formal attire. This time she was looking for the mirror, which she found quite easily and again it was covered up by cloth. She was certain now, there was something that prompted Gure to cover all of his mirrors, and judging how the apartments was as a whole very structured, it was something that was added fairly recently.

Akira exited out of the bedroom hall to find both Dorian and Kishou both waiting her arrival. They both were tense in each other's presence, Dorian far less so, but now that she wasn't blinded by his excess of wealth she saw that around Kishou he acted slightly uncomfortable.

"Did either of you see mirrors that were covered up? I saw two where I looked?" Akira asked trying to verify her earlier suspicion.

"Indeed I did. In the kitchen there was plenty of blood wine and hospital organs. However, there was very little human or ghoul flesh. I don't think that Gure's hunted in quite sometime." Dorian replied.

"I saw that as well. I searched his library and it seems that he likes this fictional series I assume, it's called _Project_ as there are tons of books with that name on it. Other than that I found an art room of all things. Some of the replica's were very well done, such as Benjamin West's painting of The Four Horsemen, which I know is in the Tokyo art museum, as it was the only picture I liked there." Kishou listed.

Akira noticed that after Kishou mentioned the book series Dorina's face darkened, "I can assure you that every picture there is an original. The book 'series' as you called it isn't fictional. It's a collection of what happened at… the place Gure and I were kept. Not memories I wish to relive, so don't ask."

"Dorian, as you know the most about Gure, do you have any idea where he went?" Akira interrogated.

"Yes, the other possibility I mentioned earlier." Dorian replied in a grim tone. "It's the area were both me and Gure were turned into ghouls. It's not that far drive from here. It's in the fourth ward."

"Why would anyone wish to turn anyone into one of those beasts! No offense to you Dorian."

"I do take offense. Ghoul's can't help that the only source of food that they can acquire is flesh! Not like the CCG has helped at all" scoffed Dorian.

"Let's just go and see if Gure is there." Flatly stated Akira breaking up the coming fight.

The party went down the elevator and exited the building going to the limo. Akira could see that Sam was reading the newspaper. All members of the group entered the car without incident, although Kishou kept giving Dorian the evil eye when his back was turned.

"Sam, take us to Keio University Hospital in the fourth ward."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." came the reply from Sam.

"I thought you said that ghouls were created there. Keio University is where all the great CCG doctors go. There isn't anything fishy about that place." stated Kishou in a factual manner.

"(sigh) It will be easier to show you. Just let me explain and please stop questioning me over these senseless issues." Replied Dorian tiredly. "We're here. Follow me and both of you, please don't say anything unless I say that you can." Dorian gave both of them a look to show that he was very vehement about that.

The group of three walked into the University hospital, the light from the now setting sun made the hospitals shadow appear long and hostile. The group entered via the front door and was greeted by the receptionist. "Welcome, how can I help you this evening?"

"I have a friend of mine in room seven-thirty-one. Can me and my partner's see him?"

"Yes… you can." stuttered out the receptionist.

With a nod of his head Dorian headed off down the hallway with purpose in his stride. Akira and Kishou followed, Akira was trying to remember if the hospital had seven hundred rooms, as her memory stated that it did not. "If the room hasn't been occupied than we know Gure can't be here."

"That would be true if we were going to the hospital, but we aren't. We're going under it." Flatly stated Dorian in a bored manner.

After a long walk through winding hallways and many doors with various name plates Dorian stopped in front of a normal looking door. It's number however wasn't seven-thirty-one.

"Is this the right room?" quizzically asked Akira.

"Yes it is" answered Dorian, his voice full of dread and lacking his usual class. He opened the door and walked through.

Inside the door was a normal hospital room, no windows were on the walls and most of all there wasn't a patient in the room. Dorian started fumbling around with the bed obviously looking for something. After sometime he stopped and with a light smile on his face proclaimed to them, "behold, the door to hell." As if on que the wall opposite from the door dropped down. Akira couldn't make out any of the features of the new entrance due to its foreboding lack of light. "Follow me, and stay close I'm not sure how dangerous it is anymore." With that Dorian stepped through the door. Akira and Kishou followed close on his heels.

-Gure POV earlier that day-

It had been an hour since his life was split. On one side he was still cared about by his sister, but on the other he would be hunted by his father without time to explain. All things considered some things took priority.

Gure had already stopped by his apartment earlier and had changed into a dapper ocean blue suit and a paisley blood red tie. He threw his bloodied clothes haphazardly in his room, he wouldn't be going back there until things blew over. Currently he was at a park in the fourth ward.

Gure pulled out his phone a button on speed dial. After some rings someone on the other end picked up, "I take it things didn't go as you planned did they" scoffed Mr. Washuu.

"No they did not. I wish to inquire as to how this affects our agreement. I am happy to keep my end of the bargain up, as long as you make sure I'm not hunted and my business goes unchecked." Stated Gure in an even tone.

"Well, if negotiations fail we both realize it's a loss. But I want something more, let's say to quell over your father."

"No can do. We keep it as is or no deal."

"I guess I'll announce tomorrow than that a new high ranking ghoul is in town. Have fun with our war, I know I will." On the ending note Gure heard a cackle on the other end.

"Fine" hissed Gure. "What do you want." he snapped back.

"Simple, I want the file that you have in your possession that details half ghouls. It's a simple request, so I want it by tomorrow, meet me at the headquarters."

"Deal." With that negotiation done Gure hanged up the phone violently. He hated negotiating with the old bastard. Both of them had very strong and different ideas on ghouls, and neither was the type to fold in a game of cards.

After taking some deep breaths Gure pressed another button he had on speed dial. "Mr. Shu. Consider our deal voided due to your actions" snapped Gure.

"What actions! I did as part of our agreement, none of my people were involved in anything with the Mado family." Came the shocked tone from the other end of the line.

"Then who did Mr. Shu. I can assure you that what punishment I will enact upon those that break agreements with me will make you beg for the bloodied scythe of the Grim Reaper to cut you to the deepest pit of hell they will occupy." Coldly replied Gure.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. I'll ask around, but it will cost you."

"Done, we'll negotiate when you have some credit to your name again." On that tone Gure ended the call with a click.

Gure felt the pressure of the day hit him all at once. Tears formed in his eyes, after blinking some trying to stop the flow of emotion being shown a steady stream of tears rolled down his cheek. His legs felt feignt and every nerve in his body was tingling. 'This is why I don't open up! I only get hurt when I leave myself open. NO more!' Gure let out a scream of utter anguish that pierced the surrounding area. Passersby on the streets moved to avoid the boy who was crumpled on the sidewalk bawling.

After some time to calm himself down he picked himself up, wiping the tears off of his face and sniffling some he began walking with purpose. From experience Gure knew that if he could occupy his mind with a task then the horrible pain or his would lessen. The item he needed wasn't in his apartment, but he knew where it was. The reason it wasn't with the other 'Project' files was it was in one of the places he dreaded returning to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say I am very thrilled that my percentage of people who continue with the story after clicking on the first chapter. Glad I was able to get this chapter out in a week, I surprised myself. I am in the process of trying to figure out how to get my drama into the story and have some great ideas for the next chapter.**

 **In response to the reviews:**

 **Cliffhanger247:** I plan for this arc (not this chapter per say) that I will explain Gure's gold eye. I have re-evaluated the purpose of giving Gure a DID and decided against that. I have already removed that from the previous chapter.

 **Guest:** You will just have to find out. )

 **Last chapter was mainly one long setting lead up into this arc. Now for the real fun to happen! Also there is a poll on my profile, more details to what of will be placed further in the story.**

 _ **text:**_ **Is what the person is reading.**

-Kishou POV-

'I can't believe that I'm walking through God knows where in the dark with a ghoul. Why am I doing this again?' on that question Kishou looked to his side to see his light. 'That's right, it's for her safety.' warmly thought Kishou as he gazed at Akira. It was that thought being foremost in his mind that he was able to gloss over the fact that he was currently trudging down the most unstable stairs he had ever seen and wasn't killing the ghoul in front of him. The stairs were rusted with large holes and the occasional step missing. The lights were non-existent, the only light being from the group's phones. "How far down does this go?"

"Far enough so that the hospital above didn't hear the screams" came the grim response from Dorian, who was in the front of the group.

'I wonder if the ghoul is trying to up play whatever this place was. I bet he just didn't understand whatever happened here.'

"Here we are" proclaimed Dorian, as he came to a solid looking steel door. In one smooth swipe Dorian opened the door with an aqua blue key card that he pulled out of his breast pocket. With a loud creek that penetrated the previous silence the door opened. The first thing that Kishou noticed was the familiar scent of decaying corpses and blood.

With a flick of his wrist Dorian turned on the lights that revealed the group staring down a long hallway. A good portion of the lights exploded or fizzled out due to age and the air was heavy with stagnant dust floating. This wasn't what was the most choking aspect, at the threshold of the door were four bodies that appeared as if they were trying to claw their way out. Kishou observed how Akira covered her dainty mouth with her hand. 'Focus Kishou!'. Dorian stepped over the corpses unceremoniously and continued on down the hallway. "Aren't you going to do anything for the bodies?"

"No, why would I? Those are scientists who worked here, I feel nothing but contempt for their current state." With that Dorian continued on.

"What happened here. And where are you leading us." stated Akira flatly.

"I'm leading us to the control room. It's down quite some way and if we are to find Gure here it's our best chance of doing so. For what happened, I would guess someone forgot to lock a cage."

"What cages?" Akira asked with a furled brow.

"We'll pass them going to our destination. Hurry along, this place brings back sour memories."

Kishou and Akira hurried past the corpses. As Kishou did so he stooped down to closer inspect one of the corpses. It appeared to be the body of a scientist judging by it having a white overcoat on with a key card. Kishou grabbed the key card, as it had the person's name on it for the thought of telling the family what had occurred to the man. The body itself was stripped bare to the bones, the same was for the other three corpses. The clothes were tattered as if shredded by an animal. He then hurried up to the rest of the group, not wishing to be left behind. He wouldn't acknowledge it to anyone, but something about the entire complex they were in made him feel uneasy.

After continuing on a short while more. They reached another door. Unlike the last door this one was knocked back towards the direction of the entrance as if someone, or something had forced it open with considerable strength, but if so why was the other door not open in a similar manner pondered Kishou.

The group traveled in silence for some time until they came their first room. Inside the room was a long wooden desk with twelve or so chairs and two flags hanging in the corner. The table had one occupant, or corpse to be seen. It was facing away from them in what used to be a high backed chair. The chair was slashed in half as if a bladed object had been sliced through the chair with the occupant with ease. Kishou noticed the two flags were of Japanese origin. They stared a solid red circle in the middle along with red rays flowing outward. He remembered from his history classes that it was the flag of the Imperial Japanese military. "What's with Japanese army flags?" inquired Kishou.

"Those are Unit flags." Dorian replied offhandedly.

"What's Unit?" Inquired Akira.

"Unit seven-thirty-one. It was a Japanese experimental division that was created during the Sino-Japanese War. It was involved in biological testing of many different viruses and yes they did do many tests on ghouls and turning people into ghouls."

"Why would they do such research?" Cried Akira in confusion.

"Why does anyone do anything, for profit and power. After the Second World War, Unit was officially disbanded, unofficially it continued its research on ghouls. Then they would sell their research to governments or companies for the right to continue what research they wanted without anything hindering them."

While Akira and Dorian were having their conversation Kishou went over to the body in the chair, or what remained of it. The body had a deep slice through it to the back of the chair and was staying all together by the fact that it was undisturbed for so long. In front of the corpse appeared a letter of sorts.

Kishou picked up the letter and read what he could, although some parts were unreadable due to the amount of blood on it.

 _It is much to my regret that I have failed at being a human being. I have done many terrible things all in the name of science and humanity. I felt that what we were doing here would destroy monsters from this world. Instead we ourselves became such monsters._

 _Please accept my apology old friend:_ Blood clouded the name so Kisho didn't know who it was addressed to.

 _Signed Doctor Daikichi W_ There was part of another letter being written, but it appeared that whatever killed him had done so before the letter was finished. Kishou pocketed the letter. He wished to learn more about this facility on his own, not according to the enemy, the ghoul, Dorian Grey.

Kishou heard a clang that resonated through the room. "Can you two please not be so loud." requested Kishou in an annoyed tone.

"We weren't, we were just chatting. Let's move on, there isn't anything of value here." Dorian said, closing the conversation he was having with Akira, as he walked down a hallway. Both Kishou and Akira followed him. By this time Kishou had grown accustomed to the decrepitness of the hallways. However, this hallway was different. It had many solid iron doors on either side of the hallway with key cards to enter. After they continued for a while Dorian stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" inquired Akira.

Dorian pointed at a sole door that was open "that. It shouldn't be open."

Dorian moved slowly to the door, while in a tense stance. When he got within view to see the interior of the room he tensed up even more.

"More dead bodies huh" snorted Kishou.

"empty" whispered Dorian in a despairing tone.

"I guess they couldn't fill all of them, what were in these rooms anyway?" Evenly stated Kishou.

"They're the cages I mentioned earlier. If it was empty then the door would be closed for sure. One of the subjects here escaped somehow."

"That's a good thing for you since you're a ghoul." Nonchalantly stated Kishou

"The majority of the subjects here failed or had unquenchable thirst for blood. If this experiment did get out I would have heard about it... let's move faster." On that note Dorian and the rest of the group didn't stop for some time and traveled at a brisker pace.

The group passed another room that appeared like the first with a conference table, this time minus a dead body. However there was a significant lack of dust in the room. Kishou, who was ever observant of Dorian noticed that he tensed up upon scanning the room. It was after that room that Kishou heard the slow creaking of one of the metal doors closing.

"Kishou, please don't close the doors, I know your end of the line, but here it makes re-opening them a hassle." nervously stated Dorian.

"That wasn't me." Kishou replied in a whisper.

"Shit!" cursed Dorian under his breath. "Kishou and Akira, I didn't want to know before, but please tell me you two have some weapons that can attack ghouls." Asked Dorian, his voice fluctuating in tone. Akira shook her head.

"A good investigator always has backups." Kishou lectured to Akira more than Dorian and handed her two Kagune knives after she told them she had none. Kishou himself had a handful of knives hidden on his body precisely for situations like this.

"Good, the next room we come to is the control room. It'll have its own generator and cameras. DON'T run, it might alert our observer that we're on to him." With that note in mind the group moved visibly faster than before, but still slow enough to make it appear they were merely rushed for time.

When they got to their destination Dorian stepped to the side of the door while Kishou and Akira stepped into the room before struggling with closing the door. The door however would not budge and it did let out a bone chilling screech. Seconds after the screech Kishou heard the soft patter of feet echo through the hallway. "Move over!" Kishou shouted at Dorian as he put his back into the door as well. It was closing, but not fast enough. Akira squished between Dorian and Kishou as the three of them now put all of their strength into pushing the door shut. With much protest the door shut.

The three of them all let out a heavy sigh of relief. They believed that they had evaded whatever had been following them for the time being.

*CLANG... CLANG... CLANG*

Whatever it was outside the door was banging the door with considerable force. It took all three of them to hold the door steady from the unknown onslaught. After five minutes of so the clanging stopped. Kishou knew that they couldn't just stay by the door and looked around the room to see if there was anything that could be used to wedge the door. He saw that there were four chairs that were paced by a wall of buttons, all of which were off at the moment. Along with the buttons were CCTV cameras that appeared very dated. On top of one of the tables was a half eaten arm from somewhere. Kishou couldn't focus on it at the moment, but time hadn't worn away the fact that on this arm he could clearly see bite marks, an aspect that caught his attention right away with the quick glance. He rushed to the nearest chair that he could find and hurrying back to the door wedged in place with the door handle.

Dorian let go of holding the door and motioned for Akira to do the same quietly. Dorian then tested how the wedge worked on the door. After some tugs he was confident that it would hold. After making a quick inspection of the room Dorian walked over to the wall housing all of the buttons, and after staring at it for a few minutes he flipped some switches and hit the occasional button. Kishou could hear the hum bringing back the life to the old screens and panels.

On the wall were ten CCTV monitors, but only four of them were showing anything. After fiddling around with some buttons Dorian appeared to get the monitors to where he wanted. He pointed to the one of the right, "This one shows the library, if Gure is to come here he'll show up on this monitor for sure."

"Can you try to find what the hell attacked us?" Kishou said impatiently.

"That's what the other screens are for. I don't want to escort you guys into an area where we get ambushed you you two die."

"Ghoul's would the only ones dyeing." Confidently replied the Grimm Reaper of the CCG.

"This thing obviously has no problem seeing in the dark as there was no light here for a long time! This gives it a _huge_ advantage over you two."

"What about you fancy man?" Jeered Kishou.

"I know the lay out asshole!" Dorian retorted back at Kishou.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Akira. "Let's wait until Gure appears, get him and get the hell out of here."

Both men mumbled under their breath but neither put up much resistance. They were more interested at staring at something that had caught both of their eyes on one of the screens. I figure with dark hair wearing only a tattered blood stained lab coat was staring at one of the cameras. Other details of the figure couldn't be made out on the grainy CCTV screen.

"Does it know it's on?" Whispered Kishou. Looking at the thing watch them was nerve racking.

"Possibly." Whispered Dorian. At that moment the figure rushed off the screen to another location. Dorian started clicking through the cameras, failing to find it Dorian mused more to himself than the group, "Where the fuck did that devil go?"

After some time of flipping through the channels trying to find the thing again Kishou got bored. If the thing was going to attack then it would attack, Kishou didn't see much of a point worrying where it was. If it attacked it would attack, if not then no worries. He began looking closer at the room. The table that he had seen before had on it in addition to the arm there was a notebook. Kishou picked up the notebook and began to flip through it. At the start it appeared to be normal accounting the average day of someone, Kishou found that quite boring and skipped to the end. The last pages of the notebook were filled with a single phrase repeating over and over again: _Please forgive me_. There appeared to be fresh tears on the page. Kishou normally wasn't one to show his emotions, but at this moment after seeing all the death that this crypt held he couldn't help but wonder if that creature was just scared and lonely.

"Who got sent here?" Akira asked, fearing the answer she suspected was coming.

"Unit felt that the tests that for they administered the subjects had to have large amounts of brain plasticity. This meant young subjects, such as orphans. Your brother though was an exception."

"My Brother was here?" came the worried question from Akira. From what she had seen it was worse than her fears had been about what happened to him. There was no joy or happiness here, only death and fear.

"Yes, he was kidnapped and brought here by Unit as a way to prove the upcoming CCG that they should follow what the main branch, Unit told them to do. Gure was part of an experiment that was never meant to succeed. He's never told me exactly what they did, but he was the only one who survived the tests out of hundreds."

"What about you than?" Interrogated Kishou.

"Me? Oh, I was subject to a more successful experiment where parts of ghouls were singularly removed from living ghouls and transported to the subjects. I found out latter that I got lucky and got one of the few organs that can be transferred between ghoul and human in which the human stays sane." Dorian replied offhandedly.

Kishou was listening into the conversation, the notebook still in his hand when he noticed a picture flutter down to the floor after slipping from the book. Kishou stooped to pick it up. It's back was on the dusty floor, the corners of the picture were frayed and it's back was yellow with age. He flipped it over to see a surprisingly familiar person in it. It was a younger self of Kishou. Beside him was his best friend, Tsuki from when Kishou was little and innocent. There was nothing but fond memories of her. She had disappeared without warning when the two of them had entered middle school. She had her chocolate brown hair cut short at the time of the photo to better blend in with the boys when they played soccer. She was always ready to laugh with him. Kishou hated to admit it, but middles school wasn't the best of times for him. He was terrible at making friends, but Tsuki was the exception. She brought him out of his comfort zone and showed him how to laugh with all his soul, an action he hadn't done since her disappearance.

A thundering crash resonated through the room, as ceiling tiles rained down. Within the debris could be seen a dark figure fall down. The figure aggressively reached for Kishou, but his years of fighting ghouls had taught Kishou quick reaction time and the arm clutched at thin air.

"GIVE. ME. MY. PICTURE" Horsley growled a voice from the figure. The voice was gravelly from not being used, but Kishou was able to identify the voice to be female.

Kishou waited for some of the new dust that had arrived in the room to settle so he could better make out the figure. It was wearing a stained lab coat that covered her body, and from it he could see that the thing was female. She had brown hair, blood red kakugane and a face that Kishou hadn't seen in a long time, "Tsuki?" Kishou gasped out in shock.

"Kishou?" Came the cracked replied from the figure. "Stay back, I don't want to harm you!" Cried out Tsuki with worry in her voice. She quickly distanced herself from the three new members to her prison.

 **(A/N: I will be opening my first poll on my profile! Please decide as readers where you wish this meeting of Kishou's to go. If no one votes than I will do what I please to the situation.)**

-Gure POV-

Gure finally reached the destination he had in mind. 'Why am I doing this again' Gure pondered, 'Oh yes, so that my own father doesn't hunt me to death because I got turned into a ghoul unless Washuu me listed as untouchable.'

After some time of deliberating whether he had to enter the place he was about or not he stopped avoiding the inevitable and entered. The place he entered wasn't a building. Instead it was an old subway manhole cover. He knew exactly where it was as he would never forget the place that he had entered to commit such atrocities, the place he had to return to.

Clambering down the ladder to the abandoned line was easy, just like moving the cover to it. He dropped down the last ten feet of the way to the ground. Gure waited some time for his eyes to adjust to the dark, it was familiar, using his eyes and all five senses to their fullest capacity to navigate the maze of track to reach his goal. It took time before he reached his goal, giving him time to fully remember what it smelled like in the tunnel and in the facility he had visit. Death, the track had been used as a private line for Unit to ship bodies from the facility to the harbor, where they were dumped by the container full into Tokyo bay. The bodies were never found as the containers were weighed enough by the compactness of the bodies in them to guarantee that they would never be buoyant enough to rise to the surface.

There was a door in the side of the track, any passerby would presume it to be a maintenance door. That was for passerbys, Gure knew that it was the door he was searching for, as beside it was a key card that was camouflaged into the wall with dirt and grim either by design or time. He dug around in his pocket, finally finding what he required he pulled out his red key card that he took from his apartment. He slotted the card into the key reader, with a mighty groan the door opened up. The door itself was quite impressive with being three inches thick of solid iron.

Inside the door Gure walked though, there was a small room with crates and old supplies for the facility, which would never reach their destination. Past that was another door. This door in addition to the key reader had a nine digit pass code. It took Gure a few tries to remember what the pass code was. He heard bolt for the door slide into the unlocked positions into the wall. Than with a hiss that reminded Gure of a poisonous snake, as the fresher air from the subway rushed into the now open door. Gure's sensitive ghoul nose picked up the disgusting smell of old rotting air. Gure took one last look at the door before he stepped through. He could see a reflection of himself in the stainless steel of it,he despised seeing his reflection. It always reminded him that he was a ghoul, and there was no way to rectify what had happened here.

Gure jogged through the entrance to the facility, he hated everything about it from the putrid smell of the air, to the white wallpaper that was stained reddish brown with old blood. He was proceeding down a narrow passage that he knew led directly to the library.

It didn't take long for Gure to reach the library. By all regards the library was very well made. It's shelves were of decent enough quality and the books numbered in the thousands. 'This is going to take a while.' Gure started searching the near endless shelves for the 'Project' documents. He knew that it should be there, as all of the previous research that was done at the facility was placed in the library, but it had been so long since he was last there that he had forgotten the exact location.

While searching the aisles he noticed that there was a place in the shelves were books were strewn across the floor haphazardly. Gure stepped over the books, coming to another aisle he saw a section that had piles of manila folders and notebooks. He sighed, 'at least I know where it is generally now.' He began digging through the piles of documents.

*Beep*

A faint noise was audible to Gure. He craned his neck searching for where the noise came from. After some time of searching he spied a weak red recording LED coming from a camera on the wall. Gure quickly dove behind a bookcase to avoid being spotted. 'Damn! Either last time I was here I forgot someone, or this place is being used again.' He assumed the latter, as he was very sure that those who had survived what had happened starved over the years that the facility was sealed.

After some time of waiting and listening to hear if anyone was coming to his location he slinked through the shelves and piles of books to a hallway. He was being very cautious, searching any location for cameras that may catch his movement. He began to make his way to the control room, he needed to know who had turned on the cameras, and deal with them in an… appropriate manor.

Gure knew that if someone was there than the first place on his way to the control room that would show any sign of re-occupation would be the kitchen, as everyone needs to eat, be it human or ghoul. The kitchen was down a side exit to the current hallway he was on. It didn't take long to travel done there. There was a wooden door to enter the kitchen, after waiting outside of it to listen onto any noise coming from behind the door. There was no noise luckily, particularly for the potential noise maker, since they would face a very annoyed Gure. He slid open the door ever so slowly, noticing that the door made no screeching noise when it was opened, signifying that it was used often, and recently.

The kitchen had many full length tables that were connected to just as many chairs. In all four corners of the room was placed one Japanese Imperial Army flag coated with dust, but otherwise unchanged from the last time he was there years ago. Gure creeped towards the industrial freezers at the back of the kitchen. There were two large freezers, each meant to store food for thirty people for up to two weeks. The freezer on the right had a dust laden handle, obviously that hadn't been used in a long time. However, the one on the left had a clean handle and many more scratches on the floor than the one on the right. He carefully opened the left freezer. With a deafening screech that pierced the still room the door opened.

Inside contrary to what Gure expected there wasn't any cartons of milk or shelves of eggs. Inside was a stone cold corpse. He didn't expect for a corpse be there, certainly not two of them. It was nearer the door was partially eaten, with an arm ripped from the socket. On a hunch he started prodding the body to judge a possible time of death. He had long since gotten over any qualms of touching dead bodies, and knew from experience that after some time after a body was dead rigor mortis would set in, this was true here. The body was cold to the touch, as if all the warmth of a body was snuffed out by what had killed it.

Gure then started to dig around the body for a cause of death, besides the loss of an arm and the obvious resulting blood loss. After turning over the body he found his answer, the back of the skull had been caved in almost completely and the grey matter of the brain was visible in portions of the fractured skull. The grey matter intrigued him. Instead of the normal texture of it the grey matter was a much darker shade than what would be normal. He had seen brain tissue like that twice before, both situations were when he was in Pingfang and a ghoul that physically couldn't stop its craving for food had appeared. Such ghouls were very rare within the ghoul populace itself, but the experiments that the Unit had performed frequently created such anomalies he knew from the files in his apartment. He hoped that he was wrong, as such subjects by Unit could last long periods of time by feeding on soly their bodies, but if they did so there mentality would completely deteriorate. The last test he had to perform to confirm that they were this type of ghoul was to examine the corpse's eyes.

The eyes of a normal ghoul was just like that of a human's. To judge the kakugan of ghouls, as he needed to, a small lid such as that of a snakes had to be removed. This lids purpose was for ghouls to blend in, and it hid what lies beneath from their prey. Normally this was a red iris upon a deathly black backing. But of these deteriorated ghouls their eyes were a sickly green color and slit eyed. Healthy ghouls had numerous channels running from the brain sensors to the iris to heighten light receptors, but the kakugan he was looking at had only three channels per eye.

It was indeed what he feared. This was a ghoul, and it was a degenerate. In addition to that the lack of channels showed that it hadn't been on a regular diet, meaning that it could have survived since the facility had been condemned. He stood up from his inspection, he knew one thing for certain. He needed to reach the control room to find who was in the facility and to finish the task that had been started when the facility was sealed.

 **A/N: I know the eyes I described are not described in the series, but I don't believe that they describe where the kakugans come from and gave it my best shot.**

 **As Always, please read and review.**

 **FYI: Yes, Gure is in the same facility as Akira, Dorian and Kishou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The poll was a flop this time around. I didn't know exactly how to set it up and got it finally posted a day after the chapter release. There were no votes, so I have decided to do what I wish.**

 **My absence:**

 **I've also been working on a RWBY story, which is one of the reasons this was so long in updating. In addition to that I've had a long writers block about how to end this leading to the next arc.**

 **The main reason was I thought out up to this chapter with my original story, and now that I'm here I'm not sure where to go with the story next. I do have some ideas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Laureano123:** Will this story have ships?: Originally when I was thinking this story over I had no plan on ships, but since than have wanted to spice things up you could say. So it's now a possibility

=Tsuki flashback=

She was shivering. Her body hurt so much. It felt as though her insides were on fire and squirming within her chest. She had been subjected to horrible experiments that tore her open then patched her up again just to repeat the process. She knew that each time she was taken out of her cell her mind died a little. Already she couldn't bear to eat any of the food that was given to her for her meals. Not that the slime she received was that appealing to begin with, but it had become unbearable to eat.

"How are you feeling… _monster_." Growled the guard outside her cell bars.

"Alive" was all she was able to gurgle out. Her voice was sore from disuse. It was no use speaking much to anyone where she was at, as her voice didn't matter.

"That means you aren't broken yet. Here" the guard tossed what appeared to be a picture into her cell.

She scrambled over to it. She began to cry when she saw it. It was a photo of both her and Kishou smiling. "The reason I'm showing you this is because that boy's been asking too many questions. We're killing him tonight." Scoffed the guard before he walked away from view.

Tsuki let out a scream of anguish. "He doesn't have anything to do with this! Leave him be!" Nothing she said made anything better. Her voice lost its ability to scream anymore. She couldn't understand what made people into monsters. She was told that she was a ghoul by one of the men in lab coats. She didn't quite understand what that meant at the time, but even if it meant something terrible she never did anything wrong, did she? She curled in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Her dream was filled with screams and pleas for forgiveness. In her dream she was in her cell when she heard the guard who had tormented her the following day outside her cell begging her to protect him if he would open the door. In the dream her response was to laugh.

Tsuki awoke with a start as a cold liquid was splashed on her face. "I'm up, don't hit me" she croaked out. She looked at the entrance of her cell, expecting to see a guard with a water bucket. She found her cell door still closed and looking through the bars at her was the mangled remains of one of her guards. Violently the remains were flung out of view and she witnessed the face of the monster that had killed the guard. It was smeared with blood, the tongue protruding from his lips as he licked the blood from his face. The eyes of this demon were set against a coal black background with droplets of blood seeming to form a sole iris. The demon stared at her, hunger shown in its eyes. "Help me" pleaded Tsuki. She had to admit that this thing was a monster, but so was she.

The demon merely turned away and disappeared past the door. Tsuki rushed to the small barred window at the door and was terrified at what she found. The floor and walls were covered the with the fragrant of human blood, mangled corpses strewn everywhere. After some time of staring into the hall a thought popped into her head, 'I'm going to die here.' There was no one left to give her food or let her out. She was stuck in the cell all alone. She let out a scream of anguish and began pounding the door with her bare hands until they bleed. Weeping she slid down the door with her back against it and stared at the corner she had formerly been. Her eyes took time to register that there was a single parcel of paper in the corner.

The image that was ingrained on the parcel of paper flew through her mind. Closing her eyes and counting to three she opened her eyes. She was no longer crying, with her jaw set with determination she stood up and looked around the room. There was nothing in the room that could be used in an attempt to escape, however the door was dented slightly from her earlier pounding. She didn't care if it took her a day to open the door, or six years. She was going to open the door and be with Kishou!

=Present Time=

Tsuki felt the coldness of the wall, as she pressed her back against it. Her mouth was salivating upon seeing the intruders. Spending God knows how many years feeding off of the decaying corpses of dead workers and just recently starting to open cells that contained degenerate ghouls. Her mind was blank other than the drive to not cause any harm to the one person that had given her the drive to make it this far.

Kishou closed his eyes to calm his head, "Are you a ghoul?"

Tsuki broke when she heard the tone of his voice. It was layered with detest when he uttered the title she had been labeled by the monsters she knew as her captors, "yes" was all that she was able to choke out. Tears were already rolling down her face.

One of the other figures in the room started walking slowly towards her, his hands outstretched holding a dirtied sports jacket. "My name is Dorian, I'll get you out and help you."

"I don't care if you help me or not. My reason to live is gone. I am a _monster_... a - a ghoul." She covered her face with her hands, ashamed that her eyes might be red, verifying even greater that she was a monster.

She felt the warmth of thick cotton on her rags, "It's okay to be a ghoul, so am I." Tsuki removed her hands from obscuring her face and stared at the young man who was so very close to her. One of his eyes was white and normal, but the other was black with red and beautiful, it reminded her of an onyx with a ruby at its center. "How about we get you into some nice clothes when we get out of here."

"Thank you." Whispered Tsuki. She didn't know why, but she knew that she could trust the man who was in front of her.

-POV Gure-

Gure was outside of the control room door when he heard the crash that resulted in some shock from those inside. After things quieted down he stealthy peered into the room. He saw his sister, Kishou and Dorian, who was currently trying to comfort another figure. 'Idiot! Of course she would look for me after how I left. I'll deal with that after we get out, then I'll freakin kill Dorian for bringing her down here.'

Gure saw a distraught Kishou reeling in emotional pain. The normal stoic face was covered in shadows. He stumbled back towards a control panel. Slipping on a liquid, probably blood he fell arms reeling to catch himself. His left hand found a purchase on a neon yellow button. Pushing himself up Kishou pressed down upon the button. Suddenly a red light began to blink on and off in a foreboding manor. Gure didn't know what it meant, but from experience knew it was nothing good. He shoved the door open in a rush. "You! What's that mean." Gure harshly asked Tsuki.

Tsuki's eyes were wide in fright, "It means that the degenerate ghouls are unlocked from their cages."

"Where are the cages with degenerates left." Flatly interrogated Gure.

"They're near the kitchen. We're trapped the only way out is if people have key cards from the outside!" Tsuki cried frantically.

"Shh. We're here and we won't let anything more bad happen to you" Dorian comforted the shaking figure of Tsuki. "Get on my back." Calmly said Dorian. He knew that this Tsuki person was in no position to run to the entrance.

"GURE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Akira shrieked at Gure.

"I give my word that I won't. First though we need to get out. Let's go we're short on time!" With that Gure started shoving the members of the room towards the front entrance.

The group began running, or more precisely sprinting with stumbling over strewn objects of the floor. They could hear growls getting closer. Noticing an object on a table that shape he recognized with his ghoul senses, it was an old japanese shotgun. Scooping it up Gure slowed to be the end of the line of fleeing sane people. He turned preparing the shotgun to fire. He saw a stream of green eyes bouncing and moving, all coming closer by the second. He pressed the butt to his shoulder pumping the grimy slide of the shotgun as fast as he could he could see with the flash of the barrel the sickly look of the degenerates running to quench their hunger. He saw them fall with each blast. He didn't stop firing until he heard the click of the pin hitting an empty chamber. By that time there was a trail of bodies strewn along the hall. Turning and sprinting as fast as he could he ran to catch up with the others at the exit. He knew full well that he could have been one of those degenerates if his mind was any weaker.

-Dorian POV-

The group dashed through the wall that had concealed the door to the bunker in the hospital. They were panting from the running that they did, as well as with the stress. Tsuki was still on Dorian's back shaking. Dorian waited for Gure to catch up before locking down the entrance. He truly hoped that they would have to never go in there again.

Dorian could feel the shaking body of Tsuki on his back clutching him harder. He realized that she probably hadn't seen daylight in years. He didn't understand how he felt about her, but he was certain that he should protect her, no needed to protect her. Intentionally he brought down his hand to her mouth. "Eat." it was a command, but also soft so as not to scare her. She complied and bit into his hand. After some moments he pulled his hand away. Cringing at the pain in his palm due to the already reforming injury he helped Tsuki up. He than noticed how it was just those two and Gure left in the room. Gure looking quite bemused.

"Sam has the car out front. Let's get there and decide what needs to be done. Gure, help me seal the door." Dorian ordered. Sealing the door didn't take long, Gure merely found the "handle" so to say under the bed that Dorian had used earlier.

"What did you do?" Demanded Dorian. "I know you made a deal with that damned director. I heard the phone conversation. Amazing what you can pick up from a server box at CCG HQ"

"I have to get a file to him by..." Gure looked down at his now grimmy Casio watch, "early today."

"His threat is what. You're not one to be threatened." Dryly asked Dorian.

"It's having my father and his partner hunt me. Sick bastard."

"Thanks for telling me atleast. Let's get to the car. I bet Sam's inpatient and you need to get to that meeting." Dorian said. Dorian and Gure strolled through the hospital to the front, slowing their normal pace to help along the shaky Tsuki.

When they got to the front of the hospital they saw that Kishou was sternly talking with the receptionist. Akira was within earshot, trying to look like she wasn't eavesdropping. When Gure was in earshot he was able to quickly get the jest of it, "What do you mean you won't tell me who set up that place!" Kishou growled.

"I'm sorry, but being a class one investigator doesn't give you enough clearance."

"But two ghouls do?!"

"I can't say anything on the matter. Now please leave before I am forced to go over all of our heads."

Gure moved over to Akira, "What happened."

"Kishou wanted to know about the bunker and the receptionist won't tell him. Will you?"

Gure let out a sigh, "I don't want to, not now at least it's been a long day."

*HOOONK*

Dorian moved towards the door, after hearing the long impatient honk that Sam made. She could see us inside the building and had gotten tired of waiting, "Let's go guys, time waits for no man. Kishou you can find out more specifics at your damn work I'm sure."

Gure snorted air out his nose as he internally laughed at the manor of things. Kishou seemed to actually care about a topic on ghoul's other than straight up killing them, however that could be his end goal with finding out that information. Walking towards the car with the rest of the group he got the feeling something was off. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt the feeling was familiar, like the one that he felt when fighting the women in the alley a few days back.

While deep in thought Dorian's eyes caught a quick flash of light before a shockwave of very quick and very hot air crashed into his body. He was lifted some feet up into the air and slammed against the side of the hospital building. He found it hard to breath, soot and smoke filled his lungs. He didn't have much time before debris hit. He just hoped that the others were safe.

Waking up Dorian could smell the distinct smell of smoldering leather, melted steel and the faint hint of charred flesh. Looking up to observe the scene he was meted with the charred wreckage of what used to be his limousine, the passenger side of it was disintegrated. From Dorian's ghoul smell he originated the flesh smell was coming from the driver's side of the car, even without having to check further he knew that it was Sam. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He felt a pit in his stomach form, before being quickly replaced by raw anger.

-Kureo POV-

=A few hours later=

Kureo and Amon were standing at alert in front of the CCG HQ building. They had been there for two hours already and had yet to be told by the director what they were doing. When Amon asked an hour ago the directors only response was that the person was rarely late.

A taxi pulled up to the concrete in front of the building, which was a rare occurrence as the CCG was hardly ever visited by anyone other than family members of the investigators, reporters, the investigators themselves and the odd living ghoul here and there. The three men couldn't see who the driver was, as the passenger side window, that faced them was tinted with the neon red of fresh blood.

"The person we're supposed to meet, is it… a ghoul?" Amon inquired.

The director stayed silent. He wasn't much of a talker when the answer was about to be revealed to them shortly. The driver's door of the taxi opened and Gure stepped out. He was wearing a tattered and partially melted suit. His black hair appearing darker than usual with soot ingrained in it due to some event. His Kakugan were showing, no longer masking any sense of hate that Gure felt for those who were standing in front of him.

Amon leapt in front of the director, "Director! Stay back, I'll get him"

"I'm in no mood to play any of your games now director." Growled Gure spite filling the words as they left his mouth.

"I can see that you aren't. Which is good as it means you've gotten what I asked for. Now be a good boy and hand it over." Leered the director.

"Naw. There's nothing in it for me. Oh, FYI Akira was with me when I got this and is now under my protection. I would say you have five minutes to make an acceptable deal before I start dumping information of the CCGs little facilities on the web. I'm sure I'd make a killing off of ad revenue alone." Gure's mouth turned up to form a cruel mocking smile. It made Kureo shiver, as blood was visible in the boy's lips and teeth.

"I'll need more time" the director responded, losing the previous air of confidence.

"Tick tock." Gure reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"I'll reinstate you to your previous position that you had in Pingfang prior to you going AWOL. Good enough?"

"Closer. I want my own group, in which I have full authority. I chose my own missions and you don't question my methods." Gures had a look of confidence on his face.

"You can't use any of the CCG's budget. And you won't be in the main office, I'll chose the office you're in."

"Fine by me."

"I expect you to be in full uniform tomorrow in my office"

Gure turned his back and clambered back into what Kureo assumed was a stolen taxi. Although, before he left he gave the group the middle finger and a look that seemed to say that if anyone got in it's way they would be dead. The taxi drove off, as if nothing had occurred.

"You gave a ghoul his own team!" Kureo shouted, shocked that such an occurrence could happen.

Amon seemed deep in thought before he asked what was on his mind, "how did Gure not get detected as a ghoul if he entered the CCG?"

The director appeared to panic for a split second, but he quickly recovered his composure, "It's because he was born human, but somehow was turned into a ghoul. I have some calls to make, pardon me." With that the director left the group of two to themselves.

"You think what he said was true?" Amon questioned.

"I can't say. Why would he lie though. Too bad we can't kill Gure when he arrives at work tomorrow. Tsk." That's what Kureo said out loud, however internally he was already planning traps that would easily kill a lowly ghoul.

"I get what you're saying, let's discuss more of it at my apartment." Amon had takeing the hint. Kureo let out a smile, he knew what was going to solve all his problems.

-Gure POV-

Gure stepped out of the taxi. He could smell the fresh breeze that was coming in from the sea.

Gure was back at the warehouse. He was beyond caring if someone saw him enter the building, someone he cared for like a sister was dead. Entering the building he faced an empty reception area. Empty as the last person who was there was dead, never coming back to the realm of the living. Walking down a corridor he reached the infirmary room. There was a doctor attending to his sister and the rest of the people who he had escaped the bunker with.

"I swear to God if you didn't kill that jackass you're dead!" Dorian shouted.

"Cool your head. He's not dead and I need the key to my locker I have here."

"Why the HELL isn't he dead and what did you put in your locker?!"

"He's more use alive than dead. Remember, eye on the goal. The goal is..." Gure trailed off leaving it open for Dorian to answer.

"For an equal view of ghouls to the humans. I bloody know that, everyone does. That's why we have the synthetic meat."

"Now we move onto the next step. One of the reasons I left the group we formed. The step I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't like it and you certainly won't now"

"As long as I'm not involved I won't interfer. You know that the goal is the only thing that kept me sane for the time that I didn't have Sam. Sam..." Gure stepped in close to his his brother in arms a reassuring hug.

"I miss her too. Just like the rest of our family. The next step is working for the CCG."

" _Go on_ " Dorian's mouth and hands were clenched.

"Remember that old saying, "I would rather fight an enemy than a friend, for a friend knows where to make it hurt."." Gure looked to Dorian, seeing that his friends face was flush red he continued, "What I'm getting at is that to kill the CCG we need to know what to attack in a way that it doesn't reappear. One way to do that is to be within the CCG and persuade public opinion."

 **I have no idea when my next update time will be. I haven't written in some time and am not sure when I'll get more ideas. All in all I'm quite proud of my first story, never thought it would get this far.**


End file.
